Meet Virginia
by Alainn
Summary: Virginia Harold is a friend of Elizabeth's from England, come to visit Port Royal. Despite Will and Elizabeth's claims that not all pirates are so bad, she has no desire to meet one. But Will makes no guarantees and meet one she does. JackOC, lil WE
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I realized I didn't add one before. I don't own anything, it all belongs to Disney, but if someone wants to sign over Will and Jack, can't say I'd protest. I also don't own the title, I got it from a song, I just can't remember which, so please don't sue (you wouldn't get much anyway)

A/N: This'll probably be PG-13 in later chapters. **No flames please, though constructive criticism is welcome. Jack comes in the next chapter.**

"Port Royal, Miss."

Virginia Harold lifted her head from the palm of her hand at the voice and glanced around her at the other passengers that were above deck. She cringed at the sight of them. Most were not nearly as properly dressed as she, nor did they possess the manners she had attended finishing school to obtain. A large dark haired man gave her a wink and grinned at her, exhibiting a mouth with several missing teeth.

Trying to ignore him and most of the others, she rose to her feet and peered over the railing of the ship at the settlement they were sailing toward. The dock grew larger every second. Sighing, she turned and leaned back against the barrier, using her elbows for support.

"Good Heavens," she exclaimed at the sight to the ship's port side, her hand flying to her chest.

The commodore at the wheel looked up at Virginia, then followed her eyes to the three hanging skeletons that greeted all immigrants entering the Jamaican port. A fourth noose hung beside the first few displaying a crude warning to any pirates. "Not to worry, Miss," he soothed her. Virginia's gaze shifted to him. "Just to scare them off."

"Do you not hang the pirates you capture?" she asked, her eyes flickering back to the bones.

"They're more often locked away," he explained. "But a pirate attack is extremely rare. I assure you, you're quite safe here."

This seemed to comfort her little and she looked back at the fast-approaching docks, eager to be on dry land again.

* * * * *

"You can set your bags there, Miss," one of the maids instructed in a heavy cockney accent. She closed the large French door behind Virginia and ushered her further into the foyer. "I'll fetch the governor." She strode toward one of the doors that lead further into the mansion.

"But, Elizabeth said-" Virginia called after her. If the woman heard, she gave no sign of it, scooting quickly into the parlor.

"Gin?" another female voice called out. Virginia lifted her eyes to the top of the stairs where Elizabeth Swann stood, a smile growing on her face at the sight of her friend. She lifted her skirts and hurried down the steps, embracing her when she reached the bottom.

"We've been expecting you," Elizabeth said, pulling back, but keeping her hold on Virginia's shoulders in order to get a proper look at her. "How long has it been?"  
  


"Oh, six years at least," Virginia replied, looking her friend up and down. "Since you left England."

Elizabeth offered her a warm smile. "I have much to tell you."

"Now Elizabeth, let Virginia unpack and get settled in," Governor Swann reprimanded his daughter, stepping into the front hall.

"Are you engaged to Norrington yet?" Virginia questioned fervently.

Elizabeth gave an ironical giggle. "Not exactly." She lifted one of Virginia's bags, ignoring the young maid that tried to relieve her of it. "Come. I'll show you your room and we'll spend some time getting reacquainted."

* * * * *  

"Pirates?" Virginia repeated, gaping at her old friend's calm demeanor. Nodding, Elizabeth reached over to her nightstand and turned the knob of her oil lamp, raising the wick. "You must have been terrified!"

"I was at first," Elizabeth conceded, shifting into a more comfortable position. "Before Jack and Will came."

"Will Turner?" Gin grinned. Elizabeth nodded, a smile playing across her lips as well. "I remember him," Gin continued. "Rather humble background, but still quite handsome." She hesitated. "Is he the reason you're not engaged to Commodore Norrington?"

Elizabeth averted her gaze, her smile turning sheepish.

Gin gave a satisfied nod. "I thought so." She took a sip of her tea, turning the lemon inside the cup over with her spoon. "He still lives in Port Royal?" Another nod from Elizabeth. "Are you going to marry him?"

Elizabeth's eyes widened at the question and she paused. "I don't know," she said finally. "He hasn't asked, now that you mention it."

"Would your father even approve?"

"Well, he's always been rather fond of Will." Elizabeth sighed, almost wistfully. "But he makes no secret of the fact that he would prefer Norrington."

"I would say the governor is the only thing you have to worry about." Gin gave her a knowing smile. "I remember the way Will used to look at you. He'll ask." Elizabeth returned her friend's smile, taking a sip of her own tea. "Besides. Aside from the fact that he adores you, it would probably be good for him to marry into the Swann family. He's only a blacksmith, if I recall correctly. What else would he do with his life?"

Elizabeth choked suddenly on the tea in her mouth, grabbing at the napkin lying beside her to dab at her lips where the hot liquid dribbled out slightly.

Gin reached forward to place a hand on her shoulder. "Elizabeth, are you alright?" she questioned, waiting for her to regain her composure. 

Elizabeth forced a smile. "I'm fine."

* * * * *

"Gin!" Will crossed the dusty floor of his workshop to embrace Elizabeth's old friend.

"I'm surprised you remember me," she laughed, hugging him back. Elizabeth stepped inside just behind her.

"I never forget a face," he smiled, gesturing for them to follow him further in. Gin glanced around the large chamber, built much like a barn.  A donkey, tied to some piece of equipment, no doubt to power it, one of Will's swords sitting red-hot on a pile of coals.

"Um," She gestured toward an overweight, sleeping man in one of the corners.

Will laughed and waved a dismissive hand. "Don't mind him. He probably won't even wake up while you're here." He turned back to his guests. "What are you doing in Port Royal this time of year? What with all the pirates and all." He winked over Gin's shoulder at Elizabeth.

"That's the one thing that makes me nervous about staying down here," she replied, already shuddering.

"Ah, they're not that bad," he grinned. "Well, not some of them anyway."

"Well, I certainly have no desire to meet one."

Again, Will glanced back at Elizabeth and gave her a knowing smile. "I make no guarantees."

* * * * *


	2. Chapter 2

More:

"Gin!"

She knew that voice. It was so familiar. But she couldn't seem to make out a face.

"Gin!"

Swimming blindly toward consciousness, Gin opened her eyes to find Elizabeth hovering over her. It took her a few moments to register that her friend had a firm grip on her shoulders and had probably been shaking her for some time now.

"Gin, I need you to get up!" she instructed, whispering as forcefully as she could.

"What's going on?" Gin demanded, allowing Elizabeth to drag her to her feet. And then she heard it. The screams. Babies crying. The stamping feet just outside the window to her balcony.

"I need you to stay low," Elizabeth led her to the doorway and began walking quickly and stealthily down the stairs. 

Still half asleep and still not sure what was happening or why Elizabeth was making her way outside, Gin followed completely on faith. Once outdoors through the kitchen entrance she was finally able to distinguish some of the cries of the frantic people surrounding them. One immediately stood out.

"Pirates!"

"Pirates?" she practically yelled to Elizabeth when she heard the screech. The young woman didn't turn to clarify Gin's statement, simply gesturing for her to be silent, then to continue to follow her. "Where are we going?" Gin hissed.

"Anywhere but here," Elizabeth said, peeking around a corner to the front lawn of the governor's mansion. "They'll be looking in all the houses. Believe it or not, the back streets are safer." She rose from her crouching position and bolted across the dusty road to the other side, then stopped, attempting to lose herself in the crowd as well as keep Gin in her line of sight. She waved her hands frantically at her friend, indicating that she should cross the street as well.

Gin stood up, preparing to run, but a carriage pulled in front of her, blocking her vision of the opposite side. When the horse eventually managed to continue its journey without running into one of the civilians milling around, it pulled ahead. Leaving Gin staring at the mob which showed no sign of Elizabeth.

She resisted the urge to call out her companion's name. The last thing she needed to do was call attention to herself. Especially considering that the men that everyone seemed to be screaming about were finally making their way up to from the docks to the main streets.

She picked up her skirts and fled in the opposite direction, knowing simply that 'away from the pier' was the only key element in her destination. Where on earth had Elizabeth disappeared to?

She was crossing the yard of another mansion, as stately as Elizabeth's father's when she was pulled roughly behind the side wall and forced to kneel by the iron grip on her waist. She turned, with some difficulty, to face her captor, fully intending to scream for help.

"Don't move," the man holding her insisted, glancing around, she assumed to make sure no danger threatened them. "Unless you want 'em to kill you."

She stared at him appraisingly, rather shocked. "You're a pi-" she began, only to be cut off by his hand covering her mouth.

"Even moving would be better than yelling!" he scolded in a hushed tone. She continued to gaze at him, regardless of whether or not she could speak. Rather attractive, longer dark hair, threaded occasionally with beads including his beard, a bandana, traditional garb of the men attacking Port Royal at that very moment. Why was a pirate helping her from a pirate attack? And why couldn't she stop staring at him?

"Oo armm ou?" she tried to question, her voice muffled by his palm. 

Sighing he removed it. "You wanna repeat that, love?"

She wiped her mouth. "Who are you?"

"Introductions later," he said, pulling her to her feet. "Quick escape now."

"Escape to _where?" she demanded, gesturing emphatically toward the crowded streets and the torch-carrying barbarians breaking down the doors of every house in the vicinity._

His deep brown eyes darted around the neighborhood. "You from around here?" he asked her.

Gin's nose crinkled in confusion. "_Why_ does that matter?"

"'Cause I could sure as hell use a guide," he said, gripping her wrist and dragging her along behind him as he made his way back across the extensive yard. He looked back at her. "Don't s'pose you know where the blacksmith shop is?"

She hesitated, then nodded reluctantly.

"Lead the way then."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"I don't understand," Gin said, struggling to keep up with the pirate's longer stride as he dragged her along behind him. For someone who needed a guide, he didn't seem to consult her much about his journey. At the moment he was settling for glancing down alleys and carefully studying the streets, most likely searching for something familiar.

"Understand what?" he asked, not even bothering to look back at her.

"Why you're helping me," she clarified, nearly ramming into him when he came to an abrupt stop.

He turned to face her. "I can be rather nice if the occasion calls for it."

She arched an eyebrow at him, which by the look it earned her, he seemed to resent.

"You don't believe me?"

"No," she answered without hesitation.

"You seem awfully cavalier about this situation," he pointed out. "How do you know I won't kill you?"

She glared at him. "You would have done it already."

He grinned at her, nodding his head in agreement. "Clever girl." He then tugged on her wrist to get her moving again.

"And what do you want with Will Turner?" Gin demanded. 

He stopped a second time. "Why does _that matter?" he asked, throwing her earlier words back at her._

"Because I _don't_ know you won't kill _him_."

"And it would matter to you if I did?" There was that grin again.

"He's a friend."

"Well same here, love." He began walking again.

She was silent for several moments. "Are you…Jack Sparrow?" she finally asked, a bit hesitant.

For the third time, he stopped. "It's Captain_. Captain Jack Sparrow__."_

"Sorry," she apologized. "Are you?"

He stared at her as if debating whether or not he should give such information away. He sighed. "Yes." His gaze turned quizzical. "How'd you know?"

"Elizabeth is a friend of mine," Gin explained. "She's why I'm here. Visiting."

"Got a little more than you bargained for, didn't ya?" He gestured toward the retreating pirates.

She glared at him. "You know, when Elizabeth told me her story about Will and the heroic pirate that helped save her, she forgot to mention that you were such a bastard."

"I would have thought the word 'pirate' would cover that." He continued on his way again.

"You're going in the wrong direction!" she observed, glancing behind them where they should have been heading. 

Sighing in exasperation, Jack halted for a fourth time. "You could have mentioned that earlier." He pulled her round and began walking.

"You didn't ask," she said sweetly, though obviously mocking his own sarcastic nature.

He looked back at her again, but kept going this time. "You're a piece 'o work," he commented, grinning once more. "I like you. What's your name, love?"

She hesitated.

"Hey, I told you mine, you tell me yours. And I guarantee you, mine's worth a lot more."

"If I tell you, will you stop calling me 'love'?" she questioned, frustrated.

"Probably not," he told her. "But it's worth a shot, isn't it?"

She stared at the expectant expression on his face. "Virginia," she eventually sighed. "Virginia Harold."

"Virginia," he echoed, looking her up and down unceremoniously as if seeing if the name fit her. By the look on his face, it didn't. "I'm gonna call you Ginny," he told her. "That alright with you?"

"No," she said, barely resisting the urge to slap him hard across the cheek.

"Good." He pulled her down a street to the right and stopped in front of a barn-like building. He stared at the familiar swinging sign. J. Brown. "This it?"

She nodded. "Yes."

Jack shoved the door open, surprised to find it not bolted. He glanced back at his companion who shot him a worried look. "Will?" he called out. He waited and received no answer. "Hey, Turner!" Still nothing. "Anybody?"

"They're not here," Gin said, looking back outside through the double wooden doors.

"They?"

"I lost Elizabeth just before you found me."

"So Lizzie's out there somewhere too?" he deducted.

"Yes."

"And Will is missing?"

"Apparently."

"Okay, here's the deal," he began, dragging her back outside. "You're coming with me."

"I beg your pardon?" she half laughed. "Coming with you where?"

"Who knows. Back to my ship for now." He started back toward the main road.

"Let me get this straight," she started, letting him lead her for the moment. "You want me to go with you to your ship where you could sail off with me to where I can never get home?"

"That's pretty much it, yes."

"And you want me to do this all on faith that you actually do know Will?" She stopped walking, which eventually pulled him to a stop as well.

"Look," He turned to face her. "I'm doing this for you, alright? Will and Elizabeth could be dead, and with this pirate raid, I'll guarantee you the governor is. Either that or taken on a ship. I'm not leavin' you here alone." He indicated the few pirates still roaming the streets that thankfully for the moment, were ignoring them.

She stared at him, searching his dark eyes and his hand tightened around hers in reassurance. His eyebrows lifted in a silent question of whether or not she trusted him.

"Fine," she agreed.

**************************************************

**Replies:**

Ivy3: Thanks, I'd like to know where it's heading too! Lol

Andboriel Swan: Thanks!

Leolyn Greenleaf: Hope that helps with your suspense and doesn't give you too much more!

MovieLvR4Lyfe: Thanks. I was hoping I could get Jack's character right, and I think I did better in Chapter 3, but I was worried about it.

MadamStella: Thank you so much, I love complements like that. (I'd grin, but I don't think this thing does emoticons) 


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to everyone who has replied! 

**Chapter 4**

"'ere we are."

"So this is _The Black Pearl_," Gin observed, stepping up to the edge of the dock and studying the dark, mammoth ship that loomed in front of them. She barely kept her mouth from dropping open. "It's big."

"This way," Jack gestured toward a rope ladder hanging down the starboard side, crossed the pier and began to climb up it. She watched him, then reluctantly followed. When she reached the top, he stood in front of her, blocking her ascent to the deck.

She looked up at him, her expression quizzical.

"What do we say?" he asked, giving her a lopsided grin.

She sighed and her questioning gaze turned into a glare. She extended a hand for him to take. "Permission to come aboard?"

His smile widened and he grabbed her outstretched hand. "Permission granted."

"Thank you _so_ much," she said, her tone obviously sardonic as she set foot on the ship. 

It was colder up this high was the first thing she noticed. The ship no longer blocked the cool night air. It was then that she realized the main reason she must be so chilled. She glanced down at herself. She was still in her nightgown. Her very nice nightgown, but a nightgown nonetheless. 

She looked up to find no one else around. If there was a crew on board, they must have been below deck. Jack was already ascending the platform to the large steering wheel.

She hesitated. "Captain Sparrow-"

"Jack," he corrected.

"Jack," she echoed. "I believe I am eventually going to require some other clothing."

At this he squinted at her and she wondered if he was confused. "What's wrong with what yer wearin'?"

She gaped at him. "I'm in my nightgown!" she yelled. "And even if I weren't, I'll be  needing more than one dress!"

"Relax, love," He patted the air with his hands in an effort to calm her. "I'll talk to Anamaria in the mornin'. She'll have a shirt and pants about your size, I'm sure."

Gin stared at him. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. _Pants?_ Was he crazy? A woman of her station?

"I _cannot_," she said, "wear men's attire."

"Why not?"

She rolled her eyes in frustration. "Because…because…it's just not done!"

"Alright fine," he agreed. She felt a wave of relief wash over her. "Next town we come across, I'll send someone to pick up some dresses."

Something didn't seem right about the way he said that. "When you say 'pick up'…" she began.

He grinned at her.

"I'm not wearing stolen goods!" she screamed, wondering why in God's name she had agreed to go with this man.

He sighed in exasperation and walked back down to the lower deck to stand in front of her. "Look, love. Most things on this ship are stolen. Hell, probably the ship itself, didn't have time to check her prior owners. What you prefer is really no concern of mine. You got four choices. One, you shut up and wear what you've got." She opened her mouth to protest, but he didn't allow her to get a word in. "Two," he cut her off, "you can wear Ana's clothes, which, yes, are pants. Three, I can get you some dresses in Tortuga, which aren't quite your stile."

She stared at him, but he didn't go on. "And four?" she prompted.

"You can go naked." With that, he spun on his heel and headed back for the wheel.

* * * * *

Heehee. More soon!


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry guys, I've had a lot of Chemistry lately, lol. (you should see the stories on my other sites that have gone for months without an update) Anyhoo, here ya go:

**Chapter 5**

Oh, that man had gall. Anyone who would say such a thing to a lady…his lack of manners made Gin shudder in anger. And then to lock her up in this cabin-she looked around-no matter how nice, was even worse.

Jack had claimed he knew where Will would be heading, most likely hauling Elizabeth along with him. She had asked how he knew. If Will had ever told him what he would do if there was an attack. Will hadn't. So she had asked him again how he could be certain. And he had just smiled at her and said:

"It's in the blood, darling."

Whatever the hell that was supposed to mean. 

And then he'd put her in here and practically ordered her to get some sleep. She had heard the lock click on his way out. Every now and then she would hear one of what she assumed was the crew murmuring in their sleep through the walls.

She turned to the bed and fingered the sheets. Silk sheets.

_"Most things on this ship are stolen."_

You would think if he could steal everything else he owned he could get himself some decent clothes. Or all pirates for that matter. Sighing in submission, she plopped down on the rather large bed and practically sank down into the softness of it.

_Well…even if it's stolen, it's comfortable, _she conceded to herself, lying back into the pillows. She sighed and allowed her eyes to slip shut.

* * * * *

"Come about!"

Gin bolted up in her bed, breathing hard at the sudden disturbance of her sleep. Shoving the blanket aside, she stood, crossed the room to a nearby port hole and peered out of it. From what she could see through the water crashing against it, the sun was just rising. Who was screaming at this ungodly hour?

She heard other shouts such as 'hoist the sails' and 'I'm not scrubbing the deck today, _you are'._

Turning back from the window to her room she spotted a tray or what appeared to be some sort of porage and a very dry biscuit. Apparently breakfast had already been served. But if someone had brought it to her, that meant someone had come inside here, and if someone had come inside here…

She walked briskly toward the door and turned the knob. It opened with a satisfying click. She almost happily ascended the stairs at the end of a small hallway to the deck.

When she stepped into the nearly blinding sun, she was immediately approached by a young, cocoa skinned woman.

"You must be Miss Harold," she greeted her. Gin's eyebrows shot up, surprised at the formal greeting. "I'm Anamaria. Jack mentioned you."

"Hello," Gin replied, taking the opportunity to examine the rest of the crew. Most just as shabbily dressed as their Captain, though none of them seemed quite as strange.

"Ah, Ginny!"

She cringed at the voice and felt a hand clamp down on her shoulder.

"Didn't expect you up so soon," Jack commented, stepping up next to Anamaria and throwing an arm around the woman's shoulders. Gin briefly wondered if they were involved. Surprisingly, the idea bothered her.

"Likewise," Gin said, unable to keep the frustration from her voice.

"I'm sorry, love," he apologized with false sympathy. "Did we wake you?"

Gin shook her head, dismissing the subject.

"Everyone gets an early start on my ship," he explained, unnecessarily. "It's the rules. Ain't that right, Ana?"

Anamaria rolled her eyes, shrugged his arm off and walked up the platform, taking hold of the steering wheel in Jack's place.

"She's easily offended," he told Gin. This earned him another glare from the female pirate. "So, Ginny," he began, tossing the arm he'd had around Anamaria around her shoulders now. "We got a good three day's journey ahead of us."

"Wonderful," she said sardonically, wishing he wouldn't touch her.

"Now, now," He tsked at her, "none of that. Three days is a long time. Who knows? Ya may even start to like me."

"I doubt it," she whispered under her breath.

"Jack!" another voice called out. An older burly man approached them, rope in hand.

"Ginny, this is Gibbs," Jack introduced her. "Gibbs, Ginny."

"It's _Miss Harold," she corrected him, not looking at Gibbs in order to be able to glare at Jack._

"Frightful bad luck to have a woman on board, Cap'n," Gibbs reminded him, eyeing Gin up and down warily. Obviously she was the matter he had wished to discuss. "'Specially one so insolent."

This comment surprised Gin in two ways. One, she was surprised this Gibbs man knew the meaning of the word 'insolent'. Two, he couldn't possibly be implying that Jack deserved some sort of respect from her?

Gibbs stared back at her. "Most would've been thrown overboard by now," he told her. "Consider yourself lucky. He must like ya." He nodded at Jack and began helping another crew member with tying a sail down to the mast.

Jack stood there, his arm still around her shoulder as if it were the most natural position for him in the world, unfazed by Gibbs' comment, silently observing his crew's progress.

"What am I supposed to do for three days?" Gin demanded suddenly, more to break the (one-sided) uncomfortable silence than out of genuine curiosity.

His gaze turned from facing forward to her. There was that lopsided grin again. "I'm sure I can find something to keep you occupied."

*************************************************

Will and Lizzie come in the next post, cuz we haven't checked on them in a while! 

COMMENTS!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Lil Will/Lizzie stuff so you know where they are but no mush yet (soon). And for all you Jack fans, we come close to mush in this one, but no cigar (again, soon).

Thanks to the repliers. Oh, and the question about how the _Pearl_ could stay in the harbor without attacking (or maybe is it was the one attacking, can't 'member) It wasn't the one attacking (Jack just noticed it sailing in, thought he'd help out Will and Lizzie-be a nice guy when the occasion calls for it, like he said), but since the whole Naval Fleet was, I'm sure, busy with the other attack, they weren't watching the docks too closely. Hope that helps.

**Chapter 6**

"Where are we going?" Elizabeth demanded, peering over Will's shoulder, toward the bow of the ship.

"I don't know," he told her honestly without facing her. "I'm just…going."

"Well the further you 'go', the further you take us from Gin," she said. Exasperated, she plopped down right on the deck beside his feet. He finally kneeled beside her.

"We didn't have time to stay and find her," he explained, though he knew it was futile. He had been telling Elizabeth this ever since they had set out the night before.

"They'd be gone by now," she reminded him stubbornly.

"Not for certain. They can stay for days gathering everything they need."

"So where are we going that's so much safer?" She turned to him, raising her chin.

He sighed, resting his elbows on his knees and drooping his head in frustration. "I _told_ you, I don't know."

She shook her head, almost as if in disbelief that she had left with him. "I knew we shouldn't have taken this god-forsaken hunk of wood." She slapped a palm down on the hard planks on the deck of the stolen _Avenger_.

"It was the only way to get away from Port Royal." Will rose to his feet and took hold of the wheel again.

"Maybe," Elizabeth conceded. "But we shouldn't have left her."

"I didn't have a choice. It was get us out of there or die looking for her. Or worse." He sent a pointed glance her way, indicating the dozen of things a pirate could force her to endure.

She knew he was right. But it wasn't the point. Gin was back in Port Royal somewhere, all alone. And the things Will had implied had probably already happened to her. She could be lying dead somewhere and here was Elizabeth, out in the middle of the vast ocean with a 'captain' who had no idea where he was going.

* * * * * 

"Let me see if I understand this," Gin began, eyeing the masses of dirty, food-encrusted dishes surrounding her. "You want _me_," She pointed to herself, "to wash _those_?" She pointed at the plates surrounding her and the captain.

"You asked what you were s'posed to do for three days," Jack reminded her. His eyes twinkled in fiendish delight and Gin wondered if he was a sadist of some kind.

"I'm not washing dishes."

"Well, you don't have to," he agreed, turning in a great flourish toward the open door of the galley, which led back to the deck. "There's plenty of other things need to be done 'round 'ere." He glanced back at her. "Take yer pick."

"Don't you have anything to do besides work?"

"Look," He stepped back over to her. "A big ship such as the one you have the pleasure of being aboard right now takes a lot 'o work to keep up. 'Less of course, ye want us to sink into the sea without a trace."

She arched an eyebrow at him, emphatically.

"Alright, lemme rephrase that," he said, taking her hint. "Unless you want us _all_, including you, to sink into the sea without a trace."

"And washing dishes keeps this old board afloat?"

"First of all," he started, his tone turning slightly angered, "never, _ever_, insult my ship. Second, washing dishes keeps them clean. Clean dishes keeps the crew happy. And when the crew's happy, they don't bitch as much when I give 'em orders. So by association, happy crew equals happy captain."

"So, I'm washing dishes…to make _you_** happy?"**

"No," He shook his head, as if the answer should have been obvious. "You're washing dishes because the happy captain equation keeps the captain from wanting to throw you down into the brig." He grinned at her. "Savvy?" 

She sighed and examined the galley, walls to floor. "When we get to where ever it is we're going…" she looked disgustedly at the sink full of dishes, "what do you mean to do with me?"

"Hand you over to our dear friend Will."

"And if he's not there?" she countered. "You said it yourself, you're not certain."

"He'll be there," he assured her, growing tired of this same argument.

"Why would he even leave Port Royal? He doesn't know you have me." She glanced around again. "And quite frankly, I'm wishing you didn't."

"You would rather I'd left you alone with those men?" She didn't reply to this. "Look, I just know. Besides, he'll have been in a hurry to get his strumpet off the island."

Gin felt a twinge of guilt at the mention of Elizabeth. She must be so worried about her right now. Probably under the impression that she was lying in a ditch dead somewhere back in Port Royal.

Jack, seeming to sense the change in her mood, immediately changed the subject. "Finish up here," He gestured daintily toward the full sink. "I'll be up on deck." With that, he turned and swaggered out the door and Gin turned back to the daunting chore before her.

* * * * *

"I'm finished!" Gin called, walking out onto the lower deck, quite pleased with herself. "And I'm talking to myself," she observed, glancing around her to find that the crew was nowhere in sight. They obviously didn't work much at night. With a captain like Sparrow, she was willing to wager good money that any time beyond nine o' clock was spent downing several barrels of rum below deck.

Sighing, she raised her eyes to the stars and breathed in the salty air. It was so much clearer out here than it was back in London. Not that she was ever allowed outdoors after dark at home anyway. She would almost trade daily dish duty in exchange for a little freedom.

Gin lowered her gaze. Not that that would ever happen. Jack would return her to Will, Will would return her to Elizabeth, and Elizabeth, or her father assuming he was still alive, would return her to her own father.

Her eyes fell on a lone figure standing near the bow of the ship, leaning over the railing and she stared. She could hear the crew, some of the most polite of them included, down below, laughing it up, drinking, enjoying themselves. And yet here stood their swashbuckling captain, alone up on deck, gazing silently, rather pensively out at the calm ocean.

She approached him slowly, careful that the wooden planks didn't creak under her weight. If he noticed her there, he gave no sign of it, neither speaking nor turning to face her. Though when she herself spoke, the noise didn't seem to startle him.

"What are you doing out here?" she asked, glancing from him to the ocean, as if trying to find an object that might have caught his interest. 

He still didn't move for several seconds, silent so long that for a moment, Gin thought maybe he hadn't heard her. She opened her mouth to speak again.

"I'm out 'ere most nights," he explained before she could get another word in. "Only time I can get a damn minute's peace." He turned around and leaned his back against the railing, staring at her. "If the _Pearl didn't require a full time crew, I'd 'ave kicked 'em all off by now."_

She continued to stare back at him, careful not to gawk, though she wanted to. It appeared that there was more to this infamous pirate than she had initially thought.

He gazed steadily at her, studying her with those dark, almost black eyes. Surprisingly enough, he didn't seem to be waiting for any kind of reaction from her, as if what he had said was not at all out of character for him, and she realized that for the first time since she had met this man, there was no mirth in that stare. It just simply…was. And she began to wonder just how many people saw this side of him, which seemed to be somewhat more honest.

Finding his eyes on her rather unnerving, she cleared her throat and shifted her own gaze to her feet. "Where are we going?"

Sighing, he turned back to face the sea again. "No place that you need to set foot in," he told her. "I'll go down, find Will, and bring _him_ to _you, while the crew picks up some supplies." He took a sip from a small flask that she hadn't noticed earlier._

"Um…Jack," She took a slow step forward that didn't go unnoticed. He glanced over at her, waiting for her to go on. "I…I just wanted to say, um…thank you." She finally managed to look up at him. "For saving me back in Port Royal. And taking me to wherever Will is."

He nodded respectfully at her. "You're welcome."

"And…I'm sorry I didn't say it sooner."

"Listen, love," He spun around again, "I've saved many a damsel in distress. You're the first to actually say thank you. Grated your also the only one that actually stuck around more'n five minutes, but you see my point."

Gin raised a skeptical eyebrow. "'Many a damsel in distress'?" she quoted.

"I told you, I can be quite nice if the occasion calls for it." He stepped forward and she instinctively took a step back. He almost laughed at this, but kept it reduced to a simple grin. Glaring at him, she stood her ground as he continued to walk closer. He stopped directly in front of her, to where he towered a good half foot above her.

"Jack," she whispered, raising her eyes to his.

"Cap'n!"

Gin pulled back, startled, and Jack glanced over her shoulder to find Gibbs staring curiously at them.

"Miss Harold." He nodded at her and she offered him a quick half smile. "Cap'n," he repeated, looking back at Jack. "We be comin' up on another ship."

"Another ship?" Jack echoed, reaching around Gin and snatching his spy glass from its perch on a pile of rope. He brought it up to his right eye. "We're not even movin'!"

"Well then it be comin' up on us," Gibbs observed, stepping up next to him. "Maybe Gullahs?" he suggested. "They sail at night."

"No, it's too big to-" Jack stopped, brought the telescope away from his eye, then back again. Gin heard him swear softly under his breath, then lower the spy glass completely and turn to Gibbs. "Get the crew up on deck, hoist the sails, and raise the anchor," he ordered. "Full speed toward Tortuga."

"Yes sir." Gibbs gave an acquiescent nod and, without any questions, turned and headed below deck to retrieve the crew. Jack turned back to the fast-approaching ship.

"What's going on?" Gin demanded as Jack squinted into the darkness.

"Damn naval officers," he said, stooping down to tighten a knot near the mast. "It's one of our friend Norrington's fleet. You know, I don't even know why he's followin' us." He stepped around her toward another rope. "I haven't done anything…lately."

"You failed to mention that the entire British Royal Navy was after you!"

"They usually are," he told her, frustrated. "If I had considered it a new and exciting piece of information, I'd have mentioned it!"

"Jack!" Anamaria's voice broke into their argument. The young woman approached them both. "What's happening?"

"Naval ship," he said, gesturing toward the dark outline of the vessel in the water. Anamaria immediately began shouting orders at the rest of the crew and for the first time, Gin concluded that she must be first mate. 

Anamaria turned back to Jack. "It's _her_ they want!" She indicated Gin.

"Even if that's true, it's beside the point," he told her calmly. "They catch us and I'm willin' to bet good money I'll be swingin' from the gallows in a matter 'o days, and all of ya along with me. Now like I told Gibbs, head for Tortuga. No way they'll follow us there. Then we give Ginny here to Turner and the good Commodore becomes _his problem."_

* * * * *


	7. Chapter 7

Okay guys, most of this and the last post was written in my spare time during classes (seems I've found the answer to my homework straining my time, lol), anyhoo, so I don't know if it's as good as when I sit down and write, but the last post was okay, right? So, yeah, don't think it'll be a problem and it saves me time. (and it means I update faster)

Lil W/E sweetness this post, and then (since I know you all have been waiting for it-I know someone said they loved that I realistically developed the feelings, but that she was anxious for the romance, heehee) Jack/Gin mushiness is in the next post after this one!!!!

**Chapter 7**

"You can slow down, Ana," Jack said, standing behind her as she steered. "I think we lost 'em."

"For now," she agreed, nodding at Gibbs, who informed the crew that they could start lowering the sails.

Jack turned to find Gin, seated on the deck of the dais, knees drawn up to her chest. Sighing, he kneeled down in front of her. "Ya alright, love?" he asked.

She looked up at him. "Am I putting you in danger?"

He grinned at her. "No more'n usual," he assured her. He offered a hand for her to take and hoisted her to her feet. "C'mon," He headed off down the stairs and in the direction of her cabin. "You need to get some rest. Big day for you, washing dishes, outrunning a fleet of prissy Englishmen." 

He led her below deck and through the small hall to her door at the end. He opened it for her and waited for Gin to enter.

She hesitated, standing in the doorway. "If they find you with me…" she began, "they _will kill you."_

He seemed to scoff at this. "I'm not that easy to kill."

"Still," She smiled up at him, "you must owe Will a large favor."

"A few actually." He glanced back into her room. "Get some sleep," he advised. A slow smile crept up on his lips. "More dishes to wash tomorrow."

She laughed in spite of herself, then turned in the doorway. "Good night, Captain Sparrow."

"G'night Miss Harold."

Smiling at the proper title, she shut the door. He stared at it for a minute, then shook his head as if clearing it and headed back up on deck.

* * * * *

"Will," Elizabeth began, glancing back at him from her position at the steering wheel. He looked up from the map he had been studying and she nodded her head toward the horizon, indicating the small smudge on it that she assumed was an island. Will rose to his feet and squinted at it, then looked over at Elizabeth and grinned.

"Land ho."

* * * * *

"Alright, here's what we're gonna do!" Jack shouted, making sure he had the attention of his entire crew. "We're all goin' down. When we get on the streets, fan out. Take what we need and I'll pick up a few extra swords." He reached down to strap his pistol to his belt. "Oh, and men!" He gave a pointed look to everyone save Anamaria and Gin. "No distractions this trip. We don't have time to stay the night." A round of groans rose up from the majority of the group and Gin saw Anamaria roll her eyes.

"Ginny," Jack walked over to her, leading one of the other men over. "You stay on the _Pearl with Matthews 'ere."_

"Why can't I just come down with everyone else?" she demanded, watching the crew prepare to descend the ramp on the starboard side.

"Because Tortuga ain't no place for a lady," he told her sternly. He looked her over. "'Less o' course, you think you can pass yourself off as a whore."

That comment finally did earn him the hard slap she had been wanting to give him for days. And in front of the entire crew no less. He turned back to her, his cheek still stinging.

"Alright," Jack conceded. "I deserved that." Gin glared at him and he glanced back at the men and Anamaria, finally noticing their stares. "What're you scallywags lookin' at? Get down there!" They immediately scattered, all except Matthews, who stood next to Jack, staring hesitantly at Gin.

"Jack," Gin began as he turned back to her, "wouldn't I be a lot safer with you than with…um…"

"Matthews," Matthews supplied.

"Right, Matthews." She waved a dismissive hand at him and looked up at Jack hopefully. The last thing she wanted was to be left all alone on the ship with no one but this crewmember, who, truth be told, seemed rather dull, and not very capable, nor, it seemed, willing to protect her.

Jack sighed, appearing reluctant and Gin smiled sweetly at him, hoping it would tip the odds in favor of her propaganda. He glanced at Matthews who simply shrugged, offering no opinion. "Alright," Jack finally agreed. "But you stay beside me and _never," He thrust a finger at her, reminding her of her father in a parental snit, "__ever, go _anywhere_ that I can't see you. Savvy?"_

She nodded at him. "Yessir," she said mockingly, slurring on purpose to mimic the crew's piratical speech.

"Don't push it," Jack warned, grabbing hold of her wrist and dragging her off the ship.

* * * * *

"Tortuga?" Elizabeth declared, stepping off the rope ladder of the _Avenger and turning to glare at Will. "We sail for _three days straight_, and we end up in the most wretched settlement in the Spanish Main?"_

"At least it's land," Will reminded her, cringing when her glare continued. "Look, it'll be fine. Just stay close to me, we'll pick up enough food, and head back to Port Royal. Those men should be gone by the time we return." He began to make his way through the crowd, guiding Elizabeth along with him.

"And when we _do return, how do you expect to explain your second stolen ship to the authorities?" She glanced warily at the barbaric men surrounding them._

"Well, we'll…deal with that later," he assured her.

"Will," She pulled him to a stop and turned him to face her. "I've got a bad feeling about this. I mean…Tortuga?"

Sighing, he pulled her into his arms and kissed her forehead. "You know I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

She buried her face in his chest and leaned further into his embrace, half collapsing against him. "Promise?"

Will smiled into her hair. "Promise."

* * * * *

"I thought you said you were going to pick up some extra swords," Gin commented, staring at _The Faithful Bride_'s swinging sign as Jack led her into the dim tavern. Men and women, most likely pirates and prostitutes, shouted and laughed around them.

"I did," he confirmed, heading for the bar. "But it's easier to come here than snatch 'em off some blacksmith."

"You steal swords in a pub?"

"No," he scoffed. "Someone steals 'em for me and I pick them up." He came to a stop, winking at one of the whores passing them, then turned to the bar tender and tipped his tri-cornered hat at him. The man nodded in understanding and reached down where he kept the alcohol. He pulled out a long bundle and Gin could see several scabbards poking out of the end of it. Jack accepted the swords and dropped a few shillings on the protracted table that the other man immediately pocketed.

After that, Jack didn't move from his seat, leaning back against the bar.

"What are you doing?" Gin asked, lowering herself onto the stool beside him.

"Gettin' a drink," he said, as if it should be obvious. The bar tender slid a large mug of what she was sure was rum over to Jack.

Rolling her eyes, Gin took the opportunity to look around. Jack had been right. So far, Tortuga definitely seemed no place for a lady. The whole scene was extremely unsettling. Though she supposed it was the ideal place for a pirate. Plenty of rum and willing women, and no fear of being arrested.

A few of the men, she saw, were beginning to notice her, smiling or nodding at her. Jack seemed to not care much about this. He sat back in his chair, hat pulled down over his eyes. Gin scooted her chair a little closer to him and kept her eyes on the door, waiting for any sign of the crew.

Expecting someone along the lines of Gibbs or one of the unwashed miscreants surrounding her, the last thing she imagined she would see was Will walking through the doors, dragging Elizabeth behind him. Gin's eyes widened and she jumped to her feet, startling a few of the people in her general area.

"Will!" she called loudly, beginning to cross the large room, following the trail her friends were making. "Elizabeth!"

"'Ello Missy."

Gin came to an abrupt halt when an extremely large and unpleasant man stepped in front of her, blocking her path. He looked her up and down, suggestively. "Now where's a pretty thing like you headin' off to all by yerself?"

* * * * *

Don't worry, none of them have seen the last of His Majesty's Royal Navy ;) 

FEEDBACK!!!!


	8. Chapter 8

Rather short, but hope you enjoy ;) :

**Chapter 8**

"Excuse me," Gin said, attempting to step past him. Again, she was thwarted as he moved in front of her.

"Now, now, there's no hurry." He grinned and she could smell the alcohol on his breath. She cringed and took an instinctive step back, glancing around to see if Jack was anywhere nearby. The crowd had milled into the space between them when she stepped into the middle of the tavern. She could no longer see him.

"Let me pass." She meant it as a command but it came out as more of a plea. He chuckled at this futile statement, reaching for her arm. When she struggled, it seemed to only make him laugh harder.

"Let me go!" she yelled at him, desperately trying to tug herself out of his grasp. He pulled her closer in response and leaned toward her face to press his lips roughly against hers.

Suddenly he stumbled against her, eyes widening. His weight was too great for her smaller frame to support and she backed up, letting his knees buckle, and on them, he wobbled for a moment. Gin stepped back even further when she saw the trickle of blood dribble out of his mouth, and she placed a hand over her mouth in an attempt to keep down the bile rising in her throat.

He collapsed completely then, falling, face first, onto the dusty floor. It was only then that Gin saw the dagger protruding from his lower back from a well-aimed, fatal stab.

She lifted her gaze to find Jack standing where the galoot had been, staring down at the body in disgust. When he finally looked up at her, she expected anger for not staying within his realm of vision. Instead, all she saw was genuine concern.

"You alright?" he asked her gently. She nodded mutely and was infinitely shocked to feel his arms wrap around her in a strong, protective embrace. Without really thinking she slipped her arms around his waist and welcomed the hug, resting her head on his chest and feeling safe for the first time since her trip from England.

After a few minutes of simply standing there like that, Jack finally pulled back a little, just enough to be able to see her face. He absently pushed a stray strand of dark hair behind her ear and she watched his face slowly drift closer until his lips brushed lightly against hers.

"Jack!"

Gin jerked away, frightened at the sound of Will Turner's voice, but Jack didn't move, simply grinning at her. "We seem to keep getting interrupted, don't we, love?" Giving him a small smile, she nodded silently again.

"Jack," Will called again, approaching them. "Listen we could use your-" He stopped dead when he caught site of Gin and pulled Elizabeth to a halt as well, "help."

"Gin!" Elizabeth exclaimed, stepping forward to embrace her in relief. "We thought you were still back in Port Royal, all alone, maybe even dead, and why are you with Jack?" she babbled, her eyes finally falling on the familiar pirate at her friend's side.

"Doin' you a favor, as it were," Jack answered for her. "saved you a lot o' worry for the trip back, didn't we?"

"Wait, wait," Will waved his hands for silence. "why did you bring her _here_?" he asked. His expression hardened as he stared at his old friend. "You didn't take her hostage, did you?"

"O' course not," Jack assured him defensively. "I brought her here 'cause I knew you'd come 'ere and she said she knew ye." He glanced at Elizabeth who still had one arm around Gin's shoulders. "And obviously the lass was tellin' the truth."

"Well…thank you," Elizabeth said, still a little surprised that a pirate, even Jack, would help out a girl such as Virginia Harold.

"Cap'n!" Gibbs voice shouted from the doorway as he made his way over to them. They all turned to him. "Will, Elizabeth, heard we might be seein' ye 'ere," He nodded to them each in turn. "Jack, the crew's ready to shove off," he informed him.

"Right." Jack nodded absently. He glanced over at Gin to find her already staring at him. "So…we should probably go then. People to see. Ports to pillage." He looked to Elizabeth. "I s'pose you'll be sendin' her home then?" Elizabeth nodded her confirmation. Jack nodded as well.

"Actually," Will began, glancing curiously back and forth between Jack and Gin. "We sort of…_commandeered_ a ship on our way here," He grinned at Jack. "We could probably use the extra protection of the most infamous ship in the Caribbean on our way home. Interested?"

"Commandeered a ship, eh?" Jack laughed, throwing an arm around Will's shoulders. "I knew there was hope for you, boy."

"Wait, he's coming with us?" Elizabeth insisted.

"Sure, why not?" Jack's grin mirrored Will's. "Not much better to do." He winked at Gin. "You'll be ridin' on the _Pearl then?" he asked her. She nodded at him and Elizabeth began to lead her back toward the doors. Jack started to follow, but was stopped by Will seizing his arm._

"Jack," he said, watching the girls exit. "Is there something going on between you and Gin?"

"Goin' on?" Jack echoed with false skepticism. "Hell, I just don't wanna lose my best dishwasher!"

* * * * *

Oooo, SO close!!! Heehee, sorry guys, you know I love to torture you all! lol


	9. Chapter 9

Kind of a shorter one. [I know someone mentioned describing Gin more (as the only thing I've mentioned so far is that she has dark hair), but I hate just telling you outright, so I _will eventually work it into the story, just not much in this post] **Now, I also know that the same person mentioned maybe revealing a secret she might have and, hehe, I already had her admitting something in this chapter that we didn't know before, so the request for it fit. ;)**_

**Chapter 9**

"Ship's ready Cap'n," Gibbs informed Jack, obviously awaiting some sort of command. Jack didn't acknowledge his presence for a good ten seconds. Then suddenly, he turned to him.

"Mr. Gibbs," he began, descending the dais steps to where the older man stood and glancing around to ensure that none of the crew was eavesdropping. "Were you ever married?" he finally asked. "Or known any woman where the relationship lasted longer than one night, for that matter?"

Gibbs, though he seemed rather suspicious about the question itself, eventually nodded his head, almost wistfully. "Aye, Jack, I 'ad me a girl. In my younger days, tha' is. Sweet young thing."

"And where would she be now?" Jack questioned, indicating Gibbs' single status.

Gibbs lowered his gaze, then turned to stare out at the ocean. "Last I 'eard…back in England married to some diplomat, a respectable type." He looked over at Gin then, who seemed to be attempting a conversation with Mr. Cotton, or at least with his parrot, gesturing emphatically in desperation of being understood. They both stared at her for several moments before Gibbs turned back to the captain. "We ain't good enough for 'em, Jack," he told him, drawing his friend's eyes from Gin back to him. "She ain't worth it." With that, he headed off toward the bow, leaving Jack staring after him. 

* * * * *

Will gave a wave from the wheel of the _Avenger as he and Elizabeth pulled just ahead of _The Black Pearl_, leaving it in their wake._

Jack, at the wheel of the second ship, watched Gin as she waved back to her friends from the bow, then turned and walked across the deck and up the platform stairs, almost casually. She came to a stop beside him but he did not look at her, keeping his dark eyes transfixed on the edge of the sea. She glanced at him, then followed his gaze.

"Strange, isn't it?' she began. "How you can get closer and closer to it and never actually reach it." He looked briefly at her, his expression quizzical. "The horizon," she explained. Seeming to understand now, he nodded at her, remaining silent and considering Gibbs' earlier comment.

He observed her out of the corner of his eye. Though she had finally consented to wearing some of Anamaria's clothing and her hair was loose, flowing around her shoulders, her straight posture and still pale skin left no doubt that she was most definitely a lady. Gibbs was right. He wasn't good enough for her. Even she knew that; had known it when she met him and had told him so through almost all of her actions since. And even if she _had wanted him, it wouldn't have made a difference. She would return to London in a matter of weeks. What did he think she was going to do? Give up her perfect aristocratic existence for life with a _pirate_ on the high seas?_

"Jack?" Gin's voice broke into his thoughts, startling him out of his reverie.

"Aye?" He still faced forward.

"Are you even going to look at me?" she inquired, touching his arm to get him to turn to her.

"What is it, Ginny?" he asked.

She immediately averted her gaze under his stare, as if reluctant to say what she had planned to. "Jack, I-" She stopped, collecting herself. "Something has…happened here…between you and I, and I…I think we need to straighten everything out." 

Here she stopped again, hesitating, then looking up at him again. Jack raised an eyebrow, a signal for her to continue. "I'm, um…I'm engaged, Jack," she told him, watching his eyes widen. "His name is Richard Weiss, he's a Lieutenant back in London." She stopped again, almost as if she was waiting for some kind of reaction. Any reaction. 

He didn't say anything. 

"So, I…" She took a large breath, "what happened…back there," She gestured over the stern railing back towards Tortuga, which was growing smaller by the minute, "cannot happen again," she finally finished, still searching his face for an expression. "There will be…nothing between us."

It was here that he finally spoke.

"I never said there _was anything between us, love."_

Gin continued to stare at him, trying to see if he was at all fazed. When he met her gaze steadily, she nodded and turned to leave. "Good, then." She stepped down one stair and then looked back up at him. "And I think it best you address me as 'Miss Harold' for the duration of our trip, Captain Sparrow." 

She turned and went on down the steps, obviously moving in the direction of her cabin. He watched her go, then turned back to watching the _Avenger_ cut through the water in front of his own ship.

* * * * * 

Like I said, I know it's kinda short, but the next post has ACTUAL mush!!! COMMENTS!!!!


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks to all the reviewers! ('specially for waiting so long for the mush, heehee, of which there will be more of course in later posts) Enjoy! :)

**As far as questions that ppl had and stuff: **

*Someone mentioned that they would like some W/E stuff so I added it in to what I already had written ;) (since the summary _did say a lil W/E). _

*And then someone asked how to do italics and bold, etc. And to do that, you have to upload your story as html. Which yes, you can do if you have Word. To upload as html: Go into whatever story your typing on Microsoft Word and copy it onto a blank document so you can save it again. When you save it this time, click on the option 'Save as web page' or 'Save as html' (which should be under 'File', just like 'Save As' would be) and it will save it that way. Then, whenever you click that document to upload, it will do the italics and everything too. (took me forever to figure this site out, so I know how it is, lol, got on to post for my first time here for like 5 minutes and ended up on 4 hours just trying to figure out how to do it. Hope that helped!)

**Chapter 10**

"Elizabeth?" Will began, staring out at the ocean contemplatively.

"What is it?" she asked absently, glancing back at _The Black Pearl and then forward, as if trying to calculate their progress._

"There was something…" he trailed off and turned to face her. "Did you notice anything different back in Tortuga? Jack seemed…strange."

Elizabeth gave him a look at this comment.

"Well, _stranger," Will corrected himself, recognizing her point._

"You think there's something between him and Gin," she stated, matter-of-factly.

"Yes!" he exclaimed, surprised that she had noticed it as well. "And I'm…a little worried about it actually. Well…about Gin."

Elizabeth nodded her understanding. She knew the way Jack Sparrow treated women as well as he did. "Will," She stepped over to him and took his hands in hers. "Gin is far too intelligent to ever fall for Jack's said 'charms'." She made miniature quotation marks with her fingers.

"You're right, I know you're right," he agreed, pulling her into an embrace. "I'd much rather worry about us."

She pulled her head back and looked at him. "And what constitutes worrying in our relationship?"

"Well, I…" Will hesitated. "I know you've probably been wondering…why I haven't proposed yet."

She glanced down, avoiding his eyes. "I never said that."

"I know you didn't…it's just this feeling I have." He sighed and pulled her closer, covering he mouth with his in a gentle kiss. "And to be perfectly honest," he said after drawing back. "I have no idea why I haven't."

"Maybe your pirate blood is stronger than you think," she suggested, pushing his hair, which hadn't been pulled back into the usual ponytail behind his ear.

Will glanced back at the ocean again. "Maybe."

* * * * *  

His best instincts had him avoiding this. Had him ignoring the issue all together, in fact. Had him back in his own cabin, far form hers, sleeping off any drink he may have consumed that night.

Instead, here he was, had to be three o' clock in the morning at least, pacing outside her door, trying to work up the courage to actually knock. 

He had considered leaving. Many times actually. But every time the thought crossed his mind, he would think of the next day being the same as the previous two; having to watch her walk around on deck, perfectly aware of that awkward silence that had grown between them since her little revelation.

Shaking his head and collecting himself, Jack lifted his fist and rapped softly on the door.

No answer.

_Probably fast asleep, like any sane person would be_, he told himself, resorting to knocking a little harder. 

Not that he had ever considered himself among the sanest of society.

He knocked a third time. 

Still no answer.

Just when he was preparing to bang loudly on the door, it swung open to reveal Gin, hair a tad disheveled, giving the person standing in her doorway a frustrated, confused look. When she realized who it was, her eyes widened and she stepped into the hallway, closing the door halfway behind her.

"Jack," she greeted him, her blue eyes searching his, "what are you doing here at this hour? It's the middle of the night."

"I know that, I…" he trailed off, exasperated already. "Look, I _know you feel something here, this isn't just me."_

"Jack-"

"No, now, lemme finish or I'll," He gestured toward the stairs, "I'll just end up going back to my cabin without even sayin' what I came 'ere to say."

Sighing, she crossed her arms and leaned against the door frame, arching an eyebrow at him.

When he was sure she wouldn't protest his speech, he went on. "Look, I know I'm not the most…" he trailed off, deciding to rephrase. "I'm nothing like this Lieutenant yer fixin' to marry back home, but I…I've never felt this way before, and the least you can do for me is clear the air so things aren't so strange between us. If not just to let me get some sleep."

"Well, I don't know how to make things better," she told him honestly.

"You could have mentioned you were engaged before," he suggested.

"That…" Her brow furrowed. "That is…neither here nor there." She shuffled her feet. "Not at this point anyway."

"No," he agreed, "I don't s'pose it is."

An awkward, almost unbearable silence followed and Jack took the opportunity to examine her appearance. Her hair was down again, and she was barefoot. Anamaria had obviously had another, less appropriate nightgown for her to borrow, as the one she had on was quite different than the one she had been wearing when he had brought her to the _Pearl. This one was far more sheer and the film of sweat that had developed on her from the warm sea air made it cling to her breasts. He swallowed hard.   _

"Jack," she began, shakily. "This can't…ever be anything. You know that."

"That's yer father talkin'," he snapped, being a little more harsh than he intended to be. 

Gin didn't cringe. "Maybe," she conceded. "But he's right. And nothing is going to change the fact that even if we did start something here, there isn't any possible way that we would be able to finish it, and I doubt that you would ever _want_ to finish it."

"Depends on what you mean by 'finish'," he grinned, lightening the mood slightly.

The comment did not seem to help the situation much. "I mean proper courting. Marriage. Speaking with my parents, which I am quite certain would not go well."

"Do you always follow all the rules?" he inquired, taking a step forward.

She stared him in the eye, watching him move closer. "Yes. I…I think we-"

"You think too much." He reached up and cupped her face in his right hand, softly caressing her cheek with his thumb and effectively shutting her up. She eventually managed to look back up at him. He was already leaning further toward her.

When his lips finally covered hers, she welcomed the kiss. She had not been kissed since she was eight years old and her best friend Jonathon had dared her to try it with him 'just to see what it was like'. Needless to say they had both pulled back after only a few seconds and had not spoken since.

This was different. _Very_ different. The single most wonderful sensation she had felt since...ever. His tongue slipped into her mouth and began exploring the confines of it and she responded immediately, moaning softly and meeting it with her own.

The moan seemed to encourage Jack and he drew her closer, anchoring his hand in her hair and wrapping his other arm around her waist. Her own arms snaked around his neck, bringing them chest to chest.

He felt the lower half of his body...responding to the kiss and broke it softly. She furrowed her brow, confused, her lips bruised from passion. He squeezed his eyes shut, desperately trying to control any urge that reared its head. "This could end up going a lot farther, real quick," he told her, "and if you don't want it to, I need to know."

She stared up at him, her eyes showing a torrent of emotions and he wondered briefly if she was thinking about her parents and the good Lieutenant awaiting her back in England. In the end, her heart seemed to win out over her head and she grabbed one of the lapels of his shirt and backed up, dragging him back into her cabin.

* * * * *

*waggles eyebrows* Now, do your part ppl and give me feedback!!!


	11. Chapter 11

More! Thanks for all the replies too guys! I love it when you comment on my writing as well as the story (and I think this post has gotten the most replies on its own more than any of the others…hmm…*pulls out notepad* note to self…MUSH SELLS heehee) Now, on with the story!

**Chapter 11**

Gin's eyes fluttered open to the sight of harsh daylight streaming through one of the few port holes in the wall opposite her bed. Obviously this cabin had not been meant for someone who didn't rise with the sun. Blinking, she turned on her side to find Jack lying beside her, still asleep, his left arm wrapped around her waist.

Smiling, she leaned over, brushed one of his braids off his forehead, and kissed him softly.

"Mmm," he mumbled, responding by sliding his lips slowly across hers. She sighed and laid back against the pillows, enjoying the moment. 

"Morning," she breathed against his mouth.

"Mornin'," he echoed, pulling her closer by the hand he had on her back. She burrowed her face into the crook of his neck. "So," he began, placing a kiss on her bare shoulder. "You a fan of breakin' the rules yet?"

She twined his beaded hair through her fingers and lifted her eyes to his reluctantly. "Jack…" she trailed off, "as incredible as last night was…we're still no better off. This is square one, much more complicated."

Jack didn't reply to this, remaining silent and simply staring at her.

The sounds above their heads were beginning to indicate that the crew was awake and moving around. The last thing Jack needed this morning was questions about what had happened between him and his 'guest' when everyone realized he wasn't up there with them. Especially when said 'guest' seemed to be having regrets all of a sudden.

Sighing, he snatched his pants off the floor and any other article of clothing that had been tossed carelessly aside the night before.

"Where are you going?" she asked. She sat up and secured the sheet around her chest, her curls spilling across her shoulders, even more mussed than when she had answered the door in the middle of the night.

"Up on deck," he replied, pulling a boot on. "Come on up when yer ready." Noticing that she was growing a little nervous, most likely wondering if she was going to end up one of the many women that actually had a valid reason for slapping him, he leaned over and gave her a quick kiss that she didn't consider very reassuring. "And we'll…talk about this later."

She nodded submissively and watched him pull his shirt on and, leaving it unbuttoned, exit the room.

* * * * *

Following Jack up to the deck had ended up being a bad idea. Though she had waited a good twenty minutes before leaving her cabin, more than half the crew members gave her confused, and sometimes, knowing stares.

Among the knowing stares was Mr. Cotton. And accompanying that stare had been a grin. It was then that Gin remembered that although her cabin was near the stern of the ship at the end of the small hallway below deck, its north wall was adjacent to the mute pirate's. And she was perfectly aware that her moans had grown rather loud the previous night, especially at climax and there was no doubt in her mind that Mr. Cotton had heard most of them. For once, and though it was a terrible thing to think, she was grateful that his tongue had been cut out.

Moving past him and to the bow of the ship, she saw that the _Avenger was still moving swiftly through the water directly in front of them, with Will still at the wheel as far as she could see, his back turned to her._

Gibbs, turning around from staring at the _Avenger_ as well, nodded stiffly in acknowledgement and walked past her up to the wheel where Jack stood. Managing to follow him without making it appear as though she was doing so, she leaned against the raised wall of the platform and listened to them talk in hushed tones, their voices filtering down from above and behind her.

"…been following us for a while now," she heard Gibbs say. Then a pause which she assumed was Jack searching for whatever was doing the following, or possibly missed bits of the conversation. "and it ain't Navy. Managing to keep a good distance behind us and them though."

"Keep an eye on it," she heard Jack advise. "Tell me if it isn't gone by sundown." She heard Gibbs' "Aye" and then nothing but footsteps, no doubt the old pirate descending the steps again.

"What are ye doin' down 'ere?" she heard Jack demand. She spun around to face him, startled. He must have left Gibbs at the wheel.

"What's following us?" she asked, not bothering to answer him.

"Nothin' you need to worry about," he assured her. "Many a ship likes to try boostin' its reputation by going after a ship like the _Pearl. Ain't nothin' unusual."_

"But someone _is_ following us?" she pressed.

He sighed, reluctant. "Aye."

"Have you told Will?" she asked, glancing forward at the _Avenger again._

"And how would I do that?" he said sarcastically. "By carrier pigeon? Besides, just found out meself. If this turns out to be someone stirrin' up trouble, me, Will, and the crew can handle it."

Her expression proved her skeptical of this. "And you have no idea who it is?"

He shook his head. "Well, no." She opened her mouth to speak, but he managed to cut her off. "Now calm down, love. Only one ship in the Caribbean that poses any real threat to a lady such as yerself and you're aboard it."

"So you're saying that…you're the only one I have to watch out for?" she asked coyly, giving him a small smile.

"Yes," He grinned in return. "I'm _extremely_ dangerous." He grabbed her waist and pulled her up against him.

"Mmm, just the sort my parents always warned me about," she mumbled, allowing him to lean down and capture her lips with his own, regardless of whether or not any of the crew happened to be watching. She was beyond caring at this point. Her family was what she needed to be worrying about. And they were two thousand miles away at the moment.

Jack pulled away slightly and leaned his forehead against hers. Then, staring at her, uttered the last thing she had ever expected him to say.

"I love you."

The man was full of surprises, she would give him that. 

Gin stood there, completely silent, which she hoped he assumed was from shock, although that was only true to a certain extent. And even though his eyes didn't seem to indicate that he was waiting for some kind of response, she desperately felt the need to give him one. But she couldn't just say it back. No matter how much she wanted to. Someone had to be the practical one here.

She hesitated. "I think it's time we had that talk," she told him. Nodding in agreement, he checked to make sure Gibbs was fine to steer for a while and led her below deck.

* * * * *

I'm on a role with this story! It's the only one I post everyday on (or pretty much) and probably will till it's finished. I know exactly where I'm going in it and that always makes me happy :). Major **_MUSH_ next post!**

FEEDBACK!!


	12. Chapter 12

Okay guys (sorry I'm a day late, I had to spend yesterday at the hospital, my grandfather had surgery) However, just like I promised- 'the Talk' and then **_MUSH!_**

**Chapter 12**

"Alright," Jack began, closing his cabin door behind them and gesturing for her to sit down on the bed. "Let's talk."

Gin paced for a few moments, fidgeting nervously, and then eventually did lower herself onto the bed. Sighing, she lifted her gaze. "I didn't plan on you Jack," she started, picking absently at the fraying cloth on the blanket. "And I usually do…plan things. Everything actually," she gave an ironical laugh. "And I _am_ sick of it, which is probably one of the reasons I'm so drawn to you. Unpredictability. There I was, perfectly happy in my nice, structured life, and along you come, turning it upside down."

He stepped towards the bed and kneeled in front of her. "Perfectly happy?" he repeated skeptically.

"Alright, maybe not _perfectly_," she conceded, refusing to look him in the eye. "But…fine. Satisfied. To an extent at least. I wouldn't have noticed anything missing from my life or my relationship with Richard had you not shown me. And now…" she trailed off. "Now, there's no way I can go back. Not now, after you. And there's no way I can stay here _with you."_

"Why not?" he broke in suddenly, hooking an index finger under her chin and lifting it. "Why can't you stay here?"

She shook her head, barely keeping her tears at bay. "I can't do that, Jack, I can't do that to my family; please don't ask me to."

He glanced down at her hands in her lap and covered them with one of his own. "So if you can't go back…and, um…you can't _stay_…" He looked back up at her. "What _can_ you do?"

"God," She lifted her hands from his grasp and covered her face with them, running her fingers up into her hair, "I never should have let this get so far." She sniffled and looked at him. "Jack, we're not accomplishing anything. A decision has to be made here."

"Agreed," he said. "But it's not mine to make." She nodded, turning her eyes to the expansive window, mainly to avoid his. "Look…we tried ending this and it didn't work," he pointed out.

"You're right," she granted, turning her head back to him. She paused, letting the silence prevail for a moment. "So maybe things will be easier after I return to England."

Jack rocked back on his heels, almost as if he was taken aback by that. So that was it then. He rose to his feet and left, leaving her sitting there on his bed.

When she heard the door slam, she broke into silent sobs, finally allowing the tears to flow freely. Curling up into a tight ball, she laid back and cried herself to sleep.

* * * * * 

"Jack," Gibbs greeted him later that evening when the captain had finally wandered back up on deck. He looked him over carefully, taking into account the bottle of rum set firmly in the younger man's right hand. Choosing to ignore this, as it was generally common practice, he gestured toward the waters behind _The Black Pearl. "There be that ship I was tellin' ye about. She's gettin' closer."_

Jack, though slightly inebriated, was accustomed to commanding while in such a state and glanced back in the direction Gibbs had indicated. "Head for that uncharted island we've stopped by a few times," he ordered. "We shouldn't be too far away from it. Dock in that small bay it has and we'll stay there for a while. If they follow us there too, we'll deal with 'em."

"Aye, Cap'n," Gibbs agreed, striding off to find Anamaria and bring her to the wheel. Jack, choosing to try sleeping through the hangover he was sure to have in the morning, swaggered back toward his cabin.

* * * * *

Finding her there, lying in his bed had almost been too much. To stare at the one thing he wanted more than anything and couldn't have again had come close to making him break down completely, right then and there.

Gin slept soundly, oblivious to his presence, her face streaked with dried tears. He lowered himself onto the side of the bed, careful not to move the mattress too much for fear of waking her. If she woke, she would leave, and there was no way he could handle that right now.

He shifted until he was lying beside her and began gently stroking her hair, admiring her delicate features. What was _wrong_ with him? This girl was no different from the many others he had bedded in anything but station. And yet he couldn't stop thinking about the night before, the way she had tasted, the way her hair had smelled, how wonderful she had felt moving beneath him.

Gin blinked a few times and opened her eyes. He was considering getting back up and letting her go, like he was sure she intended to when she spoke. "I love you too, you know," she whispered, covering the hand he had resting on her face with her own.

Unable to resist anymore, Jack pulled her closer and pressed his lips hungrily, almost desperately against hers. He was incredibly pleased when she didn't push him away, but simply deepened the kiss as eagerly as he had begun it.

His hands found their way to the fasteners of her old dress and managed to slip inside before she pulled back, stopping them both. "Jack, wait…we…" she said, breathing hard, "we can't." His hands didn't leave her exposed back and he pulled her against him seductively, his lips moving to her neck. "Jack…" she trailed off, unwilling to protest any longer, savoring the feel of his mouth on her skin. Never had she felt anything close to this with Richard. Not that his kisses had ever been anything other than chaste. But Jack was so…different. So passionate…intoxicating even. She couldn't have pulled away if she had wanted to.

Giving in, she tugged at his shirt until he pulled away enough for her to be able to lift it over his head. His lips immediately found hers again and he rolled until he lay on top of her, impatiently slipping her dress off her shoulders.

"Yer sure about this?" he asked breathlessly in between kisses. She paused in order to be able to look at him. She was absolutely certain she wanted him to make love to her. Whether or not they _should_ was another matter entirely.

She fingered one of his beaded braids, staring up into those chocolate, and, for once completely unguarded brown eyes. And she knew right then that she couldn't leave. Not now, not ever. She loved him too goddamn much. There was no way she could leave him behind and marry Richard knowing what love really felt like. She would suffocate.

She brought her lips back to his. "I'm sure."

* * * * *

Awww! You find out who the 'mysterious ship' is next post, heehee, love keepin' you guys in suspense! (you can guess, but I won't tell you who till Chapter 13 ;) lol, how fitting, 13…hehe :) )

Must…*gasps*…have…*gasps*…feedback!


	13. Chapter 13

Okay, back on schedule! :)  Enjoy! (though it's rather short again, sorry, but I had to leave a cliffie ;) )

**Chapter 13**

It had been hours since she had fallen asleep. Hours since they had finished making love. Hours since he should have fallen asleep along with her.

Instead, he was lying there, listening to her slow, even breathing as she lay on top of his chest, slowly trailing a finger up and down her back, reveling the feel of her body on his. Her head was tucked under his chin and she fit so perfectly against him. Every now and then she would shift and mumble in her sleep, nuzzling her face into his neck.

God, he could do this forever. Up until now, women had been little more than a good time to him. Like he had said to Gibbs, any romantic relationship hardly ever lasted more than one night and it was hardly ever with a woman he hadn't paid to spend it with him. He had never understood why Will had been willing to risk all for Elizabeth. Fight for her, kill for her, die for her. And now he was certain that he would walk through fire if Gin had asked him to, give her the moon if she wanted it.

And he would give her up if that was what it took to make her happy.

* * * * *

"They're still comin'," Gibbs commented, helping Gin down from the ramp of the _Pearl__, setting her down on the sand and glancing nervously from Jack to the anonymous ship. Jack squinted at the vessel, shielding his eyes from the sun with his right hand._

"Like I said," he told him, "we'll handle 'em." He slipped an arm around Gin's waist and pulled her protectively closer to him. Will and Elizabeth came up behind them, staring at the ship as well.

"Who is it?" Will asked. "How long have they been following us?"

"Since yesterday that we've noticed," Jack told him. He turned to the crew, who were still dismounting. "We'll stay here for the night! Everyone make yerselves comfortable." He glanced at the approaching unknown ship. "And keep yer weapons handy."

* * * * *

Gin was lying beside Jack, staring up at the stars when she heard it. Shuffling feet, what sounded like whispers. She lifted her head and glanced in all directions around their small camp, then looked over to her right at her lover, fast asleep.

There was the noise again. Somewhere in the trees just beyond Will and Elizabeth's blanket. A little frightened, she reached over to shake Jack awake. 

Just as her hand reached him, she felt a cloth jerked against her mouth and she was pulled back across the sand. Screaming incoherently, her shouts muffled by the gag, she began to struggle, though it didn't do her much good. Whoever had a hold of her was obviously quite a bit stronger than she was and she watched Jack and the rest of the camp grow smaller and smaller until the trees blocked her view.

As far as she could tell, she was being dragged far enough away that her shouts would not wake anyone who might help her. By the time she was turned round and the handkerchief was removed from her mouth, she had been surrounded.

More pirates she noticed first. Most unpleasant ones and certainly none she wished to stay in the company of any longer than was necessary. She opened her mouth to scream, louder this time, only to find a steel blade placed at her throat before she could utter a sound.

"I wouldn't be doin' that if I was you." She looked up from the blade to the man holding it and cringed. Whoever he was, he was older and quite obviously the ringleader of these brigands. A small South American monkey sat on his left shoulder, nibbling on its own fingers.

Gin glanced at the others surrounding her. An African man with terrible dread locks. A pair of unwitting fools to the side, one who kept rubbing an artificial eye. Many others, certainly too many to attempt escape. And behind her, another man, the one who had dragged her there, Gullah by the looks of him, his face embedded with steel beads.

She turned back to the first, the one holding the sword mere inches from her face. His eyes swept over her in interest, and she felt other gazes on her as well. "So, pretty miss," he greeted her, grinning at the sight of her. "What be yer name then?"

"Virginia Harold," she replied, afraid not to answer. 

"Aha." He looked her over again, then turned to his men, smiling. "She'll make fine leverage, won't she gentlemen?" They all began chuckling, quietly so as not to be heard. The first one turned back to her. "Welcome Miss Harold," he said. "Me name is Captain Barbossa. I believe we're going to get along just fine."

* * * * * 

Oh, c'mon, I had to do it! And I know it's rather cliché, but I'm goin' somewhere with this. It all leads to the sequel! 

COMMENTS!!!!!


	14. Chapter 14

Here we go, sorry so short! Thanks to all the reviewers!:

**Chapter 14**

"Well what do we do wit 'er?" a voice called out and Gin turned to it. The lanky man with the wooden eye.

Barbossa didn't even bother to glance at him, sheathing his sword and still examining Gin, as if he got some sort of pleasure out of it. "We keep 'er till the mornin'. And then we bargain."

"Bargain what?" Gin demanded before thinking. Luckily he didn't seem angry that she had spoken out of turn.

"Well," he began, clasping his hands behind his back and taking a step forward. She started to back up, then remembered the Gullah behind her. "We're what you might call…" He grinned at his men, "_old friends of Jack Sparrow."_

"I know who you are," she snapped, somehow working up the courage to give him her best aristocratic glare. If she was leverage, it would be incredibly misguided to kill her before obtaining what they desired. Then again, she was assuming they were smart enough to know this.

"'Eard of us, I see." Barbossa nodded in satisfaction.

"What do you want?" she asked, staring warily at each of them in turn.

Barbossa stepped closer again until his face was inches from hers. "I want me ship back." He looked her up and down again. "And it seems when it comes to you, the ol' cap'n has gone soft. I believe he'll readily trade the _Pearl in exchange for yer life."_

Gin shook her head in disagreement. "Jack won't give up his ship," she told him.

"Yer sure 'bout that?" he questioned. She took a step back, but stopped herself from moving any further. "He seems rather fond of ya."

"It makes no difference," she lied, desperately hoping that she sounded convincing. "He loves that ship."

"But not you, is that it?" He raised his eyebrows, but she held her ground, knowing he was trying to shake her.

"Captain Jack Sparrow in love?" she scoffed. "I'm simply a hostage, meant to be returned to my father in England. After he pays the ransom of course."

"Missy," Barbossa began menacingly, "ya don't fool me. Ya may have a famous name, but yer not above us, nor Jack. Ye love 'im, it's in yer eyes. So I'll tell ya what." He draped an arm across her shoulder and she cringed. "If at first we don't succeed," He glanced back in the direction of the camp, "I'll kill Jack, and you'll go to Turner and try again." He seemed to enjoy the expression this brought up on her face. "Men!" he yelled, swinging her around along with him to face them. "Get some sleep! We attack at dawn!"

* * * * *

"Jack!"

"Piss off," Jack groaned, turning over on his side in an attempt to shield himself from the person disrupting his sleep.

"Wake up you bastard!" he heard Elizabeth practically scream at him.

He sat up finally, fully intending on having a few colorful words with her, lady or not, to find both her and Will standing in front of him, their expressions extremely concerned. He rose to his feet, dusting off his pants and glanced around. The whole crew surrounded him, their faces mirroring the first two, if not a little less severe in their worry. "What happened?" he asked, turning around in a full circle and inspecting the blanket he had been lying on. "Where's Ginny?"

"That's what we'd like to know," Will said as if it should have been self-evident.  

"She's missing?" he demanded, growing frantic himself. He no longer blamed Elizabeth for waking him.

"Aye," he heard Gibbs say from his right. "'Lil sprite was gone when we woke up."

"Should we divide into search parties or something?" Will suggested.

"No need for that," a voice assured him. A voice far too familiar for Jack's tastes.

They all slowly pivoted toward the woods.

"You…you can't…" Elizabeth stuttered. "You can't be-"

"What?" Barbossa cut her off. "Alive? Yes, well. That curse of our works in mysterious ways Miss Swann. 'Lil Jack 'ere retrieved a coin for us." He patted the monkey sitting on his shoulder. "But I consider that beside the pint, don't you? I should think you'd probably like to be knowin' where yer little friend has run off too."

Jack stepped forward to advance on him, but Will held an arm out against his chest, stopping him, then turned back to Barbossa, holding Jack in place. "You have Gin?"

"Miss Harold?" Barbossa clarified. "Aye." He grinned. "Pretty young thing, i'n she Jack?"

This comment made Will's job of holding his friend back much harder, but he managed. "Where is she?" he asked forcefully.

"Now, now, patience is a virtue, Mr. Turner," Barbossa chastised, shaking a finger at him. "She'll be returned to ya shortly, safe an' sound."

"And how's that?" Jack insisted, growing angrier with each passing minute.  

"Well seein' as I'm a pirate, I o' course want somethin' in return for safe keepin' of the lass."

"Where is she?" Jack repeated Will's command.

Barbossa didn't answer, simply gesturing behind himself toward the mass of trees. Out stepped Bo'sun from behind one of the many palms, holding Gin in front of him, no doubt to shield any bullets, regardless of the curse. He held a long, thin knife at her throat, coming dangerously close to slitting it.

"Now, then," Barbossa turned round again to face them. "Ye've seen 'er. I just want a simple trade 'ere."

"What do you want?" Will asked, glancing nervously at Bo'sun, steadily holding the knife in front of Gin's neck.

"'E wants the _Pearl_," Jack stated, staring at Barsossa. It wasn't a question.

"Aye," Barbossa gave a confirming nod. "Simple as that. And then she's yers." He indicated Gin.

"Kill her," Anamaria spoke up suddenly, earning herself several confused glances from her captain and crewmates. "What does it matter to us?"

"Aye," Jack approved, realizing what she was doing and desperately hoping that Gin did as well. "A hostage ain't worth me ship."

"Aha." Barbossa shifted his gaze momentarily to _The Black Pearl_, docked in the island's sandy bay. "Well, then," He nodded back at his Gullah minion, "if she means nothin' to ye, we'll just be killin' 'er then." Bo'sun's grip on Gin tightened and the blade of his dagger pierced a shallow cut in her skin.

Jack's sword was drawn before he even knew he had unsheathed it. He heard the click of a pistol being cocked and glanced to his right to find Will had already taken aim.

Barbossa's grin grew in satisfaction. "Thought that'd sway the vote a bit."

"The ship for the girl," Bo'sun's deep voice clarified.

Barbossa walked toward the whole crew, stopping just short of Jack and offering his hand to him. "Do we 'ave an accord?"

Jack's eyes shifted to Gin just behind his ex-first mate; she didn't dare move in Bo'sun's grasp. A single tear slid down her cheek and she managed to shake her head at him in disapproval of shaking with Barbossa. The fact that he knew she would understand if he chose his ship over her made his decision for him.

"Aye," he agreed, clasping the mutineer's hand.

* * * * *

awww!!! Now comment!


	15. Chapter 15

Hey guys, here's the next chapter. **I know someone was wondering how Barbossa knew about Jack and Gin:** No one noticed them dock on the other side of the island (though I did mention Gibbs saying they were still coming), and Barbossa managed to watch them for a while. His original plan had been simply attacking-I probably should have worked that into the story, sorry). And I know it's outta character for Jack to give up the _Pearl, but while I had him be himself at the beginning of the story, he's changed some since then after falling in love. And part of it is like when Gin found him outside that night staring out at the ocean, it's just showing other facets of him that are a little deeper. Okay, hoped that helped ;) . On with the story! (since I know most of you skip these little author's notes anyway, lol) **Oh, and thanks to the ppl who inquired about my grandfather (and of course all the reviewers). He's fine, already at home :)**_

**Chapter 15**

"Settled then," Barbossa readily accepted Jack's hand, then turned round on his heel toward the woods. "Gents!" he yelled. "Let's push off!" He swung around again to face Jack. "And ye see how easy it is to settle these matters with out blood shed?" 

Jack glared at him as the cursed old crew emerged from the trees and headed for the section of the beach where _The Black Pearl_ sat.

"Our agreement?" Will prompted, noticing that Bo'sun had begun to walk for the _Pearl as well, dragging Gin along with him._

"O' course. I'm a man o' my word." Barbossa nodded at Gin's captor and he obediently released her, keeping a pistol aimed at her head, most likely so none of Jack's crew would attempt to attack. She looked cautious, almost afraid to step away from the Gullah for fear he would shoot her.

"M'lady," Barbossa lifted his hat from his head and held it in his palm, giving her a deep bow, "pleasure doin' business with ye." He stepped aside, clearing her path and she ran quickly to Jack whose arms immediately enfolded her in relief.

By the time anyone looked back up, both Barbossa and Bo'sun had already boarded the _Pearl. No time to shoot futile bullets, no time to fight. The anchor and sails had already been lifted by the crewmembers who had made it up on deck first during the trade, and Ragetti, not exactly the man Jack would have chosen for the job, was already utilizing the rudder chain._

"That's the third time I've had to watch that man sail away with my ship," Jack muttered. Gin buried her face in the front of his tunic.

"It could be worse," Will pointed out. Jack, Elizabeth, and Gin all turned to give him quizzical expressions. "We could be marooned." He gestured toward the _Avenger. _

Jack gave a silent nod, looking back to where _The Black Pearl _was growing miniscule in its distance. The only measure of solace was the feel of Gin's arms wrapped around his neck. He sighed and hugged her closer, suddenly realizing how close he had come to losing her.

"Should we not be heading to Port Royal then, Cap'n?" Gibbs questioned, his and Anamaria's eyes focused on the disappearing ship as well.

Jack was silent for a few more moments, perhaps mourning to a certain extent as far as Will could tell. And then: "Aye. Port Royal. Gotta get Mr. Turner, Lizzie, and Ginny home don't we?" Gin's arms tightened around him at this comment and he realized he was going to lose her no matter what he did.

* * * * *

It had been another two days.

Will had gladly turned over his 'captain' position of the much smaller _Avenger to Jack, quietly admitting to him that he had no idea what the hell he was doing._

As far as Gin, she had resigned herself to sharing a cabin with Elizabeth, keeping both Jack and Will decent. Though Jack had a hard time believing Will could be anything but. The closest she had come to even speaking with him was when he had awoken the day before to find her lying in his arms and he had deducted that she must have crawled in there the previous night. He had let her sleep and had come up on deck and by the time she had followed him, neither had mentioned it.

Now he got the feeling each was avoiding the other to make the whole situation, and the impending separation all the easier.

And now Port Royal, and said separation were mere hours away. And he was standing there steering and leaving her to her own devices in her cabin. What was wrong with him?

Before he could even decide whether or not to head down for a visit, she emerged on deck, though Elizabethless, which seemed to disappoint Will. The young man glanced at her, then up at Jack, and before either of them could give him a pointed look, he cleared his throat and started back through the door that Gin had stepped through, heading below deck.

Gin watched him go, then ascended to the steering platform, which resulted in several moments of awkward silence between herself and the captain.

"The authorities will be glad to see you and Miss Swann safe," he began, mainly to break the tension. It only succeeded in making it worse.

"Jack-" she cut herself off, and she seemed to collect her thoughts. "I…I want to stay here," she admitted. "I want to stay with you."

He stared at her.

"Do you _enjoy_ making this harder?" he snapped suddenly, startling her. "First it's how you have to get back to London to marry your precious Lieutenant. And today it's 'I wanna stay with you'? Make up yer mind, woman!"

She took a moment, then appeared to gain her bearings. "Fine!" she yelled back. "If you want me to go, then I will!" She turned abruptly and started for the steps.

"Wait, hold it," he reached over and grabbed her hand, pulling her back to him. She let him turn her around and she lifted her hand to wipe a tear from her face. "That's not what I meant, love." He pulled her into his arms and sighed into her hair. "I would love ye to stay here, you know that."

"There's a 'but' coming, isn't there?" she prompted, her voice muffled by his shoulder.

He pulled back a little and cupped her face in his hand, stroking her cheek fondly with his thumb. "But you were right before. I can't ask you to stay out here. It wouldn't be fair to anyone, least of all you. A pirate's life is not one for a lady."

"It's better than becoming the wife of some stuffed-shirt naval officer," she insisted.

Sighing, he pulled her face closer, beginning a slow, passionate kiss, probably the most shaking one yet. Ending it was pure hell. The knowledge that it was probably the last time his lips would even touch hers made him long for her with a physical ache. She didn't help the situation when she followed his mouth when he pulled back, obviously not wanting it to end either.

"I love you." he breathed for the second time since their journey had begun. "So much." He stared at her, thinking of the emotions she had stirred up that he hadn't truly felt since his parents were killed as a child. "Thank you for that."

Though he wasn't sure if she understood, she did seem to comprehend that the comment needed nothing said in reply on her part.

An almost deafening shot rang out, echoing across the waves and throughout the _Avenger from the deck to the keel, interrupting their moment._

Jack lifted his gaze to the sea all around them and Gin pulled back some to do the same.

"What was that?" she asked, looking around the ship in all directions until her eyes fell where Jack's had been since hearing the blast. Directly in front of them, where they had come from she didn't know, stood two other ships, sailing quickly for theirs.

Jack studied them, noticing the English design and the several red coats that could be seen bustling around on both decks.

"Navy," he said, barely audible. 

Gin glanced at him, then turned back to the approaching ships. "Why are they firing?"

"Royal Naval procedure," he elucidated, his eyes still on them as well. "First we get a white flag. If we don't respond to that, we get a warning shot. And then we're given about five minutes to stow our cannons before they start blasting with theirs." He scratched his head, as though confused. "We must've missed the flag."

"But this is _their_ ship!" she exclaimed, obviously growing desperate at the thought of an attack. "Surely they wouldn't open fire on it!"

"It's their _stolen_ ship, love," he reminded her. "And whoever is on it is obviously the one who took it. And to keep it from pillaging the seven seas, they _will_ destroy it."

"What's happening?" Will demanded, coming up behind them, Elizabeth in tow. From the small crowd that had grown on the lower deck, it was evident that the entire crew had heard the gun shot.

"Shouldn't we run up the white flag?" Gin asked, glancing between Jack and the crew.

"I've never surrendered before," Jack told her, still watching the Navy ships. "There isn't even a white flag _on_ the _Pearl."_

"But there's one on this ship," she stated. Jack still appeared reluctant. "Jack, there are more of them than there are of us and this ship is far less formidable than yours. If they start firing, we all die."

He hesitated, then turned and nodded at Gibbs to retrieve the white flag from below deck.

* * * * *

Cookies for anyone who can guess what happens next!!!!! Heehee!!!


	16. Chapter 16

Short, but here ya go:

**Chapter  16******

It wasn't long after this that the _Avenger_ had a ship placed on both its port and starboard side.

A board has been placed between one of the naval ships, _The Morning Star, and the commandeered one. Though it appeared rather unsteady, several officers were crossing it to reach the pirate crew._

Among these men was Commodore Norrington, accompanied by another younger officer and a much older highly decorated one. The latter began searching through the line-up that his subordinates had gathered. His eyes fell on Elizabeth and his expression softened. Seeing this as an invitation to step forward, she walked up from near the rear of the crowd and to Jack's surprise, he embraced her.

The man's eyes moved to Gin and widened considerably. "Virginia!" he exclaimed, releasing Elizabeth and moving toward her. The other younger official standing at attention beside Norrington looked incredibly relieved when he heard the name. The older gathered Gin into his arms, even tighter than he had Elizabeth, then pulled back to look her over. "God be praised you're safe." He lifted her chin and turned her head sideways, as if inspecting her to make sure no damage had been done. "They didn't hurt you?"

She shook her head. "No, father," she assured him, not missing Jack's head jerking up at the title.

"Colonel," Norrington addressed him. When he turned to him, Norrington nodded in Jack's direction.

"Jack Sparrow," Colonel Harold stepped toward him and two other officers immediately rushed over to bind Jack's hands behind his back. "I might have known you would be the one to kidnap my daughter."

"_Captain, if you please, sir," Jack corrected him._

"Father-" Gin began, grasping his arm.

"Not now, Virginia," He shrugged her off stiffly. "I want this crew down in the brig when we return to port!" he yelled at the men surrounding him. He turned to Norrington. "This one is to be hanged, is that understood?"

"Yes sir." Norrington gave an acquiescent nod.

"Father, you don't understand!" Gin practically yelled.

"Lieutenant Weiss, please escort my daughter and Miss Swann to _The__ Morning Star." _

The soldier that had entered with the colonel and was now standing beside Norrington stepped up and gently seized Gin's upper arm.

"No, Richard, wait!" She pulled out of his grasp and crossed the deck to Colonel Harold, noticing Jack staring at the Lieutenant behind her, evidently realizing who he was. "Father," she began, glancing at Jack, "This man did not kidnap me. He took me onboard his ship to escape the raid on Port Royal."

"First of all, this is not _his_ ship. It belongs to the King's Navy." She opened her mouth, but her father cut her off. "Secondly. Whether or not he kidnapped you does not change the fact that Sparrow is wanted on every island in the Caribbean. Dead or alive. His posters are everywhere." He turned to face Jack and surveyed him with a look of unmistakable disgust. "If you so much as laid one finger on my daughter-"

"He didn't!" Gin cut him off.

"Lieutenant," Colonel Harold sighed, obviously exasperated with his daughter, gesturing for Richard to step forward. Understanding, her fiancé began guiding Gin away again, jerking his head toward Elizabeth, an indication for her to follow. Gin struggled at first, but a quick shake of the head from her friend reminded her that all that could accomplish was to worsen the situation and she let herself be dragged.

She turned to Richard as he led them carefully across the wobbly board between the two ships. "What are you doing here?" she asked, her eyes moving to her feet in an effort to keep them steady.

"News of the raid reached London," he explained, his grip on her arm tightening as the plank jiggled slightly. "Your father decided to come down as quickly as possible to aid in the search for you and Elizabeth."

When Gin stepped onto the deck of _The Morning Star_, she immediately turned back toward the _Avenger, her eyes seeking out Jack. "What do you mean to do with Jack?" she inquired, feigning innocence._

"_Captain Sparrow," Richard corrected pointedly, "will receive exactly what he deserves." He clasped his hands behind his back and suddenly her earlier stuffed-shirt comment regarding him flashed into her mind. "He has engaged in piracy," he continued, "and various other crimes, not the least of which was taking you with who knows what kind of intentions." He glanced from watching the colonel on the __Avenger's deck to her. "And _for_ those crimes, he will hang."_

* * * * *

And the plot thickens!!!!


	17. Chapter 17

Guys, I am so sorry I haven't posted in a while (a while for me being around 4 or 5 days), but severe writer's block combined with massive quantities of homework is never conducive to these things. **Anyhoo, I'm sorry to say that yes, the story is drawing near it's close, _BUT, as I've mentioned before, there will be a sequel. (which I've already started on) _**I just have two ways I can go with the ending to this, and I have to decide on which one to use. But for now, the next installment in this little drama I've created!

**Chapter 17**

That night found Captain Jack Sparrow imprisoned in the same cell he had managed to escape on his first visit to Port Royal.

"You know, if you just hadn't stolen that bloody ship, we wouldn't be stuck in here right now," he called over to Will, who sat against the bars of the adjoining cell, resting his eyes, as there wasn't much else entertaining to engage in.

"No," Will conceded, glancing over to where his friend sat, hat pulled down over his eyes. "We would still be on that island."

"Oh, yes," Jack sat up at this. "Trapped on a desert island with a beautiful woman. What _was_ I thinkin'? My mistake. That is _much worse than being locked away, sentenced to hang in the morning!" He plopped back against the wall. "Not that any of this matters to __you. No, _you_ get the privilege of going home to yer strumpet tomorrow. Now why is that? __You commandeer the ship, and __I'm the one who pays for it. All you do is tell 'em you were takin' the lovely Miss Swann away from the raid, which, by the way, their convinced __I started, and they let you off easy." He gave a sigh of frustration._

Will rolled his eyes. "Are you finished?"

Jack nodded. "Aye."

"Good." Will turned back to gaze out the barred window at the sea.

* * * * *

She had to see him. She couldn't stand the thought of him sitting all alone in that prison cell, waiting to die, simply because he saved her.

How she had managed to sneak out of the governor's household was beyond her. When she had crept through the kitchen's back door, Elizabeth's father and her on had still been discussing the colonel's trip and politics in the parlor. Neither had heard the door close behind her.

How she had made it through the streets without anyone recognizing her as well, also baffled her. Now her only other obstacle was making it past Richard and Sergeant Benjamin Morgan, who had been instructed to stand their posts, guarding Jack and Will. But surely being her father's daughter gave her some amount of jurisdiction, did it not? Though how she was going to explain the reason for her visit, she had no idea.

Slipping inside the door and nodding to a sentry she didn't recognize, she made her way toward the containment facilities, stepping down the first set of steps that lead to the officers' quarters just before the stairway to the cells.

She found Richard and Benjamin engaged in a game of cards that were quickly dropped upon spotting her. Both rose abruptly to their feet in the sudden presence of a lady, nearly knocking their chairs over in the process.

"Miss Harold." Sergeant Morgan gave her a respectful nod.

"Virginia," Richard greeted her, stepping out from behind their table and crossing the room to her, his polished boots echoing on the cold, stone floor. "What are you doing down here? And at this hour?"

She lifted her chin imperiously. "If you don't mind, I would like to visit with Mr. Turner," she lied, surprised at how quickly the explanation formed itself. "He's a friend and I would feel much better about him having to stay the night in here if I could speak with him."

"Of course," he readily agreed, placing a hand on the small of her back. "I'll escort you."

"No, no." She waved a dismissive hand at him. "I'll be fine." She continued past him down the stairs, grateful when she realized he wasn't following her. 

The air grew chill and more damp due to its proximity to the ocean the lower she went. By the time she had reached the bottom of the stairs, she was wishing she had thought to bring more than a shawl.

"Ginny?"

Peering into the darkness, as there was only one torch to light the place, she could make out Jack's silhouette, leaning against the bar of the cell furthest from her. She immediately rushed over to him, glancing in Will's cell to find him asleep.

"What are you doin' here?" he demanded, reaching through for her hand.

"I couldn't sleep knowing you were in here," she admitted.

He nodded toward the stair case she had come down before. "How'd you get past ol' Richie?"

"I think he's afraid to say 'no' to me," she half laughed, "I told him I wanted to speak with Will."

"And he believed ye?" He shook his head in disapproval, _tsk_ing. "Half-wit." He turned his gaze up to the strong hinges on the cell door that had been replaced since his last escape. "Don't s'pose you know how to get me outta here?"

She shook her head, squeezing her eyes shut to hold back the tears that threatened to fall. "Jack, I'm so sorry," she apologized, her voice practically inaudible.

"Hey, come 'ere." He tugged her closer and embraced her as best he could with the bars in between them.

"I've tried talking to my father, he won't listen, and not even the governor is lenient on this. They won't let me explain," she babbled, burying her face in his shoulder. He sighed, rubbing comforting circles on her back. "And they're going to take me back to England next week." She pulled back and sniffled, crossing her arms.

Jack reached out and pushed her hair behind her ear. "That's probably better."

She nodded, pressing her full lips into a thin line, and leaned her forehead against his. "Why did you have to be so wonderful?"

He didn't respond, simply squeezing his eyes shut, hesitated, then: "You'd better get home," he advised. "Before someone starts wonderin' why you've been down here so long."

Gin stepped forward again, bringing her hand up to his cheek, then sliding it behind his neck and pulling his face closer to cover his mouth with hers. He sighed against her lips, readily accepting the kiss and drawing her as close to him as was possible as long as he was inside the cell and she was out.

"Virginia?" she heard Richard call down the steps, thankfully deciding not to come down them before speaking. She pulled away from Jack, glancing up them, then turned back to him. He nodded toward the direction of her fiancé's voice, a signal for her to leave. Offering him a small smile, she tugged playfully on the braids in his beard and headed back up the stairs. He watched her go.

"I've decided something," Will's voice broke into his thoughts suddenly. 

Jack jumped, startled to find his companion awake and faced him, his expression proving his annoyance. "Yer going to join the circus?" he asked, his tone obviously sardonic.

"I'm going to ask Elizabeth to marry me," he revealed, staring at the stairway Gin had ascended. "I have no reason why I'm waiting. And I don't want to lose her because of it."

"How nice for you," Jack said, crossing his cell to sit and lean against the far wall again. "I would ask for an invitation to the wedding, but I doubt I'll be able to make it, so all my best." He pulled his triangle hat back over his eyes, hoping the kid would shut up if he ignored him long enough.

* * * * *

Now I need comments! And a **poll** (though I'm sure it'll be a landslide vote with you guys, lol):

**IMPORTANT!**** : This story ends, like I said before, one of two ways. **Jack dies or Jack lives**. I need you guys to offer your opinion on this, because I originally intended to kill him (mean, yes, I know, but dramatic), and now I've discovered the sequel works either way. Now, I know no one wants Jack gone (myself included. Some ppl are just too beautiful to die ;) ) but I need you to vote on what you think would seriously make the story better, cuz either way, they're (Jack and Gin) split up for a while in the sequel. So COMMENT!!!!!!**


	18. Chapter 18

Sorry it took so long everyone (usual reasons) Enjoy!

**Chapter 18**

"Father, there's no need for this, he's a good man!" Gin insisted, following him through the gathered crowd up to the platform where the governor stood, speaking quietly with Norrington and Richard. Colonel Harold turned to face his daughter upon reaching them.

"Virginia, he's a pirate. The very definition of the word makes your claim impossible." He straightened his blue coat, attempting to collect his appearance after listening to Gin's protests for half the morning. "Now, no more of this. We will do what must be done. Jack Sparrow has brought this upon himself."

"Father-"

He held up a hand to silence her and Gin looked helplessly to Elizabeth to find that her friend's expression was much the same as her own. There was nothing either could do; the last daring rescue Elizabeth had taken part in on Jack's behalf would not work again, let alone with Will locked up for the afternoon to ensure that that didn't happen. Her next try was Richard and the commodore, both of whom seemed firmly set in their convictions that any pirate would hang. And she was sure the governor would offer no help at all.

As she stepped up beside Elizabeth, Jack was pulled into view, being dragged by two naval officers who seemed rather irritated with him. No doubt he was making it harder for them with some sort of sarcastic remark. The gallows sat just in front of the platform she stood on with the others, the clear view saved for those of the highest status. Why anyone would come willingly to such an event was beyond her.

"Jack Sparrow," another officer, standing near the hangman began, holding a scroll out in front of his face, spectacles slipping down on his nose. Jack didn't bother to correct him, "be it known that you have…"

She glanced at Jack as the hangman slipped the noose around his neck and he grimaced when he tightened it.

"…for your willful commission of crimes against the crown; said crimes being numerous in quantity and sinister in nature. The most grievous of these to be cited herewith: piracy, smuggling…"

She turned to her father again, but his eyes were fixed forward on the proceedings and she knew she would get no further with him.

"…impersonating an officer of the Spanish Royal Navy, impersonating a cleric of the Church of England…"

_He certainly has been around_, Gin thought to herself. The list seemed rather daunting when one heard them all read aloud. And the official was not even finished.

"…sailing under false colors, arson, kidnapping, looting, poaching, pilfering, depravity, depredation, and general lawlessness."

Here he paused and Gin looked up at the officer, sucking in her breath.

"And for these crimes you have been sentenced to be, on this day, hung by the neck, until dead. May God have mercy on your soul."

Her eyes shifted from the officer stepping off the platform, to the hangman, testing the rope with a few pulls, and finally to Jack to find him already staring at her. He looked…fine. Not frightened, not resentful. Calm. As if he had accepted the situation.

She opened her mouth, but no sound came out. The drums that she knew were being tapped in the back of her mind grew louder, more insistent.

Growing desperate, she stepped in front of the colonel to ensure that he focused on her. "Father, I know that you think Jack deserves to be hanged, but you _can't do this! It's not right!" Colonel Harold sighed, but did not reply. Here Gin seemed to deflate, her hope lost to a certain extent. "Please…let him go."_

"I am not releasing a wanted pirate," he stated firmly. "Now enough of this. It's no concern of yours."

Gin looked at Elizabeth again, tears welling in her eyes, silently begging her to do something. But her old friend looked just as helpless as she felt, and almost as distraught.

She turned back to Jack who, to her surprise, gave her one of his devilish half grins. She squinted curiously at him and he winked in reply.

She didn't have much time for confusion as she watched horrified while the hangman released the rope.

She felt Elizabeth place a hand on her shoulder as the rope caught. It offered little comfort. The drums ceased abruptly and a deafening silence filled the square.

Elizabeth suddenly felt the need to offer Gin some measure of solace, but she knew she could not embrace her, just as she knew Gin could not allow the tears brimming in her eyes to fall. Not without revealing to her father and fiancé that Jack had meant something more to her.

"One down," Gin heard her father say to Norrington. "Couple hundred to go." With that, he turned and nodded at a few surrounding subordinates and they followed him in the opposite direction away from the square, leaving her and Elizabeth in Richard's care.

Gin watched him go, eyes wide at the callous comment, then faced front again. She was glad the crowd had not parted yet. Seeing Jack's swinging body would have made her break down right there, regardless of who would be watching. As it was, the picture of it in her mind was almost enough.

Nods from the few officers standing near the gallows indicated that he was in fact dead. Norrington gave a curt nod as well and walked down a few steps to begin speaking with them as they crossed the cobblestones to him.

In his absence and Richard's distraction with the conversation, she welcomed Elizabeth's hug

"Alright, everyone!" she heard Norrington call out to the gathered spectators. "Head home, go about your business!"

The crowd began to disperse, talking amongst themselves and slowly dwindling back to the other parts of town.

"Leave him there a few days," came Norrington's voice again. Squeezing her eyes shut at this, she allowed Elizabeth to lead her away, back in the direction of the governor's estate.

* * * * *

"Turner."

Will lifted his head at the voice, lowering his knees which had been drawn up to his chest and rising to his feet, dusting off his pants.

"Colonel says you're to be released now," the officer on the other side of the bars of Will's cell stated, sifting through the keys on the ring in his hand.

"Jack Sparrow?" Will prompted, almost afraid to ask for fear of the answer.

"Dead as of this morning. The only reason I'm here as there's no longer any threat of your shenanigans."

Will's shoulders sagged and his thoughts shifted to Elizabeth and especially Gin. She couldn't be handling this well. And grieving was not even a possibility with her father and Richard.

"Ah, here we are." He lifted the proper key and slipped it in the lock, turning it. The door swung open and he stepped aside to let Will pass. "And the governor's daughter wishes a word with you."

Will looked back at him at the mention of Elizabeth.

"Said she'd be waiting at the Swann manor."

Will nodded and headed up the stairs.

* * * * * 

Before everyone starts screaming at me, just wait for the next post ;) .


	19. Chapter 19

Okay guys, the next installment. I think you'll like! Heehee!

**Chapter 19**

"Elizabeth?" Will called, knocking on the manor's parlor door. When there was no reply, he stepped inside without invitation, quickly noticing that she was the only one in the room.

She stood immediately upon spotting him. "Oh, Will, it was awful." She crossed the room to where he stood and he instinctively took her in his arms. "Gin's been upstairs for hours; I had to tell my father she wasn't feeling well." She pulled back slightly and brushed a few stray tears from her eyes. "I don't know what to tell her that's going to make this any easier."

"There's nothing you can say," he told her gently, thinking about how devastated he would be after losing her. "I just…I can't imagine dealing with something like this and knowing she's to return to England soon with Lieutenant Weiss." 

Elizabeth nodded her understanding and her eyes drifted to her feet.

"Look, um," He glanced back at the door he had come through, as if searching for any sign of her father or an eavesdropping maid. "There's something I've been meaning to ask you, and…I don't know if Gin's situation inspired this, I don't know if this a completely inopportune time, but…this has to be said."

She nodded and he took that as an invitation to continue. "Alright then," He cleared his throat and hesitantly kneeled in front of her.

Her eyes widened and she resisted the urge to take a step backwards. "Will…"

"Elizabeth," he began, releasing a breath he hadn't realized until then that he had been holding. "Will you marry me?"

* * * * *

"Gin?" Elizabeth gently shoved the door of one of the mansion's many guest rooms and peered inside before entering.

Her friend lay sprawled out on the oversized bed. The occasional sob racked her body and her sniffles could be heard clearly from where Elizabeth stood. 

She crossed the room slowly and cautiously sat down beside her on the soft mattress, reaching out to her tentatively. "Gin? Are you alright?"

It took Gin a moment before she sat up, wiping her tear streaked face with a balled up piece of tissue paper that had long since passed its point of being useful. "No. I'm not," she finally managed, shakily. "I…I don't think I can do this."

"Virginia?" a voice called, muffled slightly by the heavy oak door, but clearly Richard's. "Are you ill?"

Gin looked to Elizabeth who nodded, comprehending her silent plea. She stood and headed for the door, cracking it open upon reaching it. "Richard," she greeted him pleasantly.

"Miss Swann," He gave her a polite nod, glancing behind her into the room. "Is Virginia alright?"

Elizabeth stepped out into the hallway, shutting the door firmly behind her. "She just has a slight headache," she explained. "Visiting isn't a good idea just yet. She was reluctant to let even me inside." There were several moments of awkward silence before he went on. 

"Well, I-" He attempted to move past her, only to be thwarted by her moving to block his entrance. "I just wanted to check on her."

"And I'm sure she appreciates that. But she'll be fine," she assured him, forcing a pseudo-smile. "Up and about by dinner, I'm sure. No need to worry." She stood there, hand on the doorknob, hoping he would take the gesture for what it was-an indication that he should leave.

He sighed and glancing at the door one more time, complied.

* * * * *

It wasn't fair.

Any of it.

Meeting Jack, falling in love with him…all for nothing. Nothing at all.

She felt the tears well up again and angrily brushed them away before they had the opportunity to fall. 

If he had never saved her in the first place, none of this would have happened. He wouldn't have lost his ship, he wouldn't have been taken by the Navy, and he wouldn't have been sentenced to hang by her own father. She had ruined his life, and then taken it from him.

A small tap brought her out of her guilt, though where it was coming from, she couldn't tell. She ignored it, scooting to the edge of her bed and rising to her feet. She strode over to her dresser and began tugging elaborate dresses out, stuffing them one by one into her bags. She stared at each of them, almost disgustedly. Oddly enough, she was beginning to miss pants. The dresses were nothing but a reminder of how narrow her original socialite life was. 

Resisting the urge to scream, she continued to pack frantically in an effort to keep her mind busy. 

It didn't work. 

Her thoughts were filled with all the possible situations that could have saved his life. Protesting more against her father's order, telling Jack to run instead of raising the white flag, never allowing him to seduce her, telling him about her engagement in the first place, never boarding _The Black Pearl, all the way back to not losing Elizabeth in the streets during the raid._

There was that tap again. Exasperated, she turned to the glass plated French doors that lead out onto her small balcony and squinted into the darkness that had fallen since the sun's setting. She couldn't make out anything. Sighing, she tossed the deep blue garment she had been holding back into its drawer and crossed the room to the doors. She pulled them open, half expecting a small bird to fly into the room.

Not small, but a bird nonetheless. A Sparrow to be exact.

She gasped as Jack stepped inside, his grin growing wider at the expression on her face. "I told you." He shut both of the white doors behind him. "I'm not that easy to kill."

She didn't move for ten full seconds. Ten. She had counted.

She stood there, gazing at him, as if memorizing every detail, every feature. "How…" was all she eventually squeaked out.

"Little trick I learned a long time ago," he elucidated, taking a step forward. She backed up and he wondered if she was afraid he was a ghost of some kind. "For when there isn't anyone around like dear William to aid in my rescue. You see, that was Gibbs in the hangman's uniform. Handy that their masks cover everything but the eyes, don't you think?" He stopped here, but didn't receive an answer, therefore he went on.  "I always hide him below deck during such escapades as our capture ye see, just in case of emergency, there's one crew member that's not in the brig. You followin' me?" Again, no response, just shocked silence. "Anyway, it's fairly simple. Run the noose to the waistline."

She still didn't move, and though she was sure he was beginning to contemplate whether or not she had gone into shock, she had been listening intently. It was…ingenious, to say the least.

"Waited until everyone had cleared out before ol' Gibbs cut me down. Shoulda seen the look on the guard's face." He winked at her, and though it was rather inappropriate due to the seriousness of the situation, it seemed to break the tension and he managed to take her in his arms. Gin practically collapsed in his embrace and she clung to him, as if trying to assure herself through touch that he was alive and well.

"Jack," she sighed in relief, rising to her tip toes for a better grip.

His hold on her waist tightened. "I'm alright," she assured her, nuzzling his face into her hair and inhaling the familiar scent. Jasmine and raspberries. As long as he lived he would remember that smell. No matter where she went.

It wasn't long before he felt her begin to shake with silent sobs and he comforted her the only way he knew how. He kissed her forehead, her nose, her lips.

Unexpectedly, he was met with a painful slap, not his first, and surely not his last, but definitely the most stinging.

"Don't you _ever_ do that to me again!" she demanded, rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand. He faced her again, rubbing his jaw. "I…" She took a breath to collect herself. "I thought you were…"

"I know, I know." He drew her to him again, hoping it wouldn't end in another blow to his face. "I'm sorry."

She gulped and breathed in deeply, resting her head against his chest and allowing him to pull her closer. "Wait," she began, stepping back away from him. "You…you have to go."

"Go?" Jack scoffed. "I just got 'ere."

"This is different. It's not the middle of the ocean, it's not your ship, this is the governor's household. She glanced behind him at the closed double doors that overlooked the darkened Caribbean colony. "If you leave now, they'll never know you were here." She turned back to him. "And you could escape."

"I'm not on to slip out quietly." His grin returned and he slowly advanced on her again, only to be greeted by the palm of her hand on his chest, stopping him. His gaze moved down to it, then back up to her. "I like to make an exit."

_And an entrance_, Gin thought to herself. She sighed. "Making an exit is going to get you killed," she reminded him. He arched an eyebrow. "Again," she added.

"Well, I can't let His Pompousness Norrington think that he actually caught Captain Jack Sparrow, now can I?"

"Jack," She looked back in the direction of her bedroom door through which Elizabeth and Richard's voices could be faintly heard. "You can't just-"

"No need to worry," they both heard Elizabeth say as she pushed the door open, backing into the room. "I'll look after her." She practically slammed the door in the bewildered Lieutenant's face and turned around, leaning back against it.

Her eyes fell on the couple standing at the opposite side of the room and she stared at them, expressionless. She opened her mouth, most likely intending to call for Will, but seemed to think better of this and closed it again. She blew a few strands of hair that had been teased out of her bun off her face, almost exasperatedly.

"Alright," She looked back and forth between them, "What did I miss?"

* * * * *

I told you not to scream just yet ;) . What can I say? Majority rules!


	20. Chapter 20

**This is the last post (aside from the Epilogue-**for your convenience, I added it at the same time as this post) It's been a great run everyone, thank you for the replies! **Important note at the end!!!!**

**Chapter 20**

"You have to get out of here," Elizabeth insisted, pacing the room nervously and looking to Gin who sat near the head of the bed for support.

Jack stood, leaning carelessly against one of the closed balcony doors. "Elizabeth," he sighed tiredly. "Much as I know how this whole situation deeply troubles you, I'd like to speak to Ginny 'ere alone."

Elizabeth seemed reluctant and looked over at Gin again, silently asking her opinion. She received a nod of approval.

"Alright," she conceded, heading for the door to the hall. She stopped just before reaching for the knob. "I'll…stall dinner." She faced Jack. "Ten minutes," she advised. He nodded and they both watched her exit.

"You're both right," he said, as soon as she disappeared behind the closing door. "I should go."

Gin nodded, absently picking at a fraying string protruding from the pillow in her lap, something to keep her eyes occupied and off him. She swallowed hard.

"You could, um," He pushed off from his position against the left French door and stood upright. "You could come with me."

She smiled wistfully, tugging the string further out of its intricate weaving and holding it between her thumb and forefinger. "What happened to 'a pirate's life is no life for a lady'?"

He shrugged and stepped up to the edge of the bed at the foot of it. "You wanna stay 'ere?" Her eyes returned to the pillow, ever growing in fascination. "Go back to England?"

"No," she finally admitted after a several seconds of deafening quiet. "But, I…" she trailed off, trying to think how to word what she meant to convey. "What I wanted has never really been a deciding factor in matters regarding my life."

He rocked back on his heels, then forward again, as if trying to entertain himself. "You know…" he started. "I think you were right the first time we talked about this." He sighed and averted his own gaze. "You should stay…I should go." She looked up at him again and he offered a half-hearted crooked smile. "Besides," he said, "Richie down there's startin' t'grow on me." He jerked his head in the direction of the hallway.

The return of his sardonic humor almost made her ache. She had discovered long ago that it was a type of defense mechanism, a way of keeping his emotions closed off, of not getting too close to anyone. It had taken her a long while to break down those barriers and here he was, building them up again.

She sniffled and raised her head to look at him. "I think…we're too different."

He stood there, glancing around the room at the doors, the bed, the bureau, anything but her. "Yeah," he eventually agreed. He walked over and snatched his weathered hat from the nightstand beside her, then turned to the balcony doors, intending to leave. Hell, jump over the balustrade for all he cared. Apparently for all she cared, for that matter.

"Jack." She grabbed his left hand and he hesitantly faced her again, his dark eyes almost black. She slowly rose to her feet and brought her lips to his, catching him off-guard-an unusual occurrence. But it didn't take him long to recover and he responded eagerly, accepting the kiss hungrily and letting out a low groan.

He had to force himself to slowly pull away and open his eyes to stare at her.  He brushed her hair behind her ear, then secured his hat on his head and began backing away.

"G'night Miss Harold." 

With that, he turned and pulled the balcony doors open, disappearing through them.

She watched him go, staring at the overhang railing and the view that the second story room offered. "Bye," was all she whispered, and even then, half to herself.

It would be years before she saw him again.

* * * * *

OK, yes, that _was_ the end, but don't worry, **I'm planning a sequel** that I should start posting on at least by this weekend! 

**POLL:** Should I start the sequel under this story's name, or start a new story all together for it?????

**And be sure to read the epilogue, it's IMPORTANT!**


	21. Epilogue

**EPILOGUE**

**2 MONTHS LATER – ****LONDON**, ******ENGLAND**

"Richard, really," Gin scolded him, watching as her husband led an aging man, slightly thinning almost white hair into their room. She pulled the blankets up around her nightgown at the sight of them. "I told you, I'm fine."

"You've been abed for several days now," he reminded her, leading his guest over to the left side of the bed where she lay. "Doctor Green is an excellent physician and he has agreed to examine you."

"Richard-"

"If you would kindly wait outside, Lieutenant," Dr. Green suggested, both of them ignoring Gin's protests. He gestured toward the door, setting his black kit on the mattress.

"Of course," Richard nodded compliantly, leaned over to kiss Gin's forehead, then turned to exit the way he and the doctor had come to sit in the hall.

Dr. Green turned back to Gin as soon as he had left. "Now, my dear, if you'll just lay back and relax…"

* * * * *

"Lieutenant Weiss."

Richard stood quickly when he spotted the older man emerging from the room and approaching him.

"How is she?" he questioned fervently. "Is anything wrong?"

Dr. Green chuckled slightly, removing his glasses and wiping their lenses with a small handkerchief he tugged from his tweed jacket pocket. "No, no," he reassured him. "I wouldn't say that."

"Well, please excuse my impatience, Doctor, but I'm a little nervous," Richard apologized, straightening his attire, most likely to appear more together. "If she is not ill, then what is the problem?"

Dr. Green smiled coyly, then took one of Richard's hands in both of his own and shook it heartily.  "Let me be the first to congratulate you, Lieutenant," he said, oblivious to Richard's confusion. "Your wife is with child."

**THE END**   


	22. AN Location Title of sequel and Summary

**A/N about Sequel:** The sequel to "Meet Virginia" will be called **"Every New Beginning…" (from Semisonic's "Closing Time") and will be found in the Drama/Romance section (there's some Action/Adventure too, but you know, we can only fit two), rated PG-13 for now, to be safe-not sure how it'll go yet.**

**Summary:** Gin's daughter has been away at boarding school since she was seven years old, communicating with her parents only through letters. Now at age 17, she is to be brought home before attending finishing school the next year. A trip back to Port Royal to visit the Turners stirs up memories for Gin and trouble for her daughter as she slowly discovers where she truly comes from.

As of now, the first post of the sequel should be up, and don't worry, there's Jack/Gin mush as he's in it too!


End file.
